My Love, My Future, My Life
by ElandiliAvadiel
Summary: Tania stumbled into the Opera house from modern times. Determined to preform in her new surroundings, she must overcome the current diva, befriend Erik, and make the final choice about which world she truly belongs.Formally Titled Love From the Future
1. Early Morning Wakeup

Disclamer: I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or any characters associated. (I think we all know that, is this really needed?)

Erik: YES!

Me: Ok ok fine, you win

Erik: I always do

Anyways, I don't own anything, I'm making no money. I do however own Tania and Trevor. I'm pretty easygoing though; I'm always willing to share.

Chapter I.

Early Morning Wakeup

The bright sunlight slowly snaked into Tania Selmer's eyes. She made a few non-Commental noises and uttered a few choice words pulling the covers over her head. The sun seemed to fade, like she expected it to, but then it disappeared altogether. "What is thisss" she groaned throwing every blanket off her. There stood Trevor, her 23- going on 13 brother and roommate. "Good, I was hoping you were awake" he whispered tossing the Godforsaken flashlight aside. Straining, Tania could see it was nearly 2 in the morning. "Trevor, you have exactly two minutes to say whatever it is you have to say, and then I am going back to sleep."

"I always knew you hated mornings"

"I love mornings; this is the middle of the night"

"A minute and a half... Before I go back to my happy place, and the fires can roar and God can part the sea, but I'm not going to wake up." Trevor proceeds to tell her about some girl he met in class the other day, Denise. She was tall, had great boobs, curvy in all the right places, wanted to be a nurse, blah blah blah. True to her word, once the minute and a half passed, Tania dozed back off hoping to recapture her dream of Gerry Butler holding her captive on a desert island wearing a loin cloth.

But not before Trevor turned the mattress over, which normally would have moved her to violence. Although this girl sounded like an airhead, even with her nurse aspirations, she tried to be happy for him. He was her only direct family left. Her mother Jenny had passed away the year before thanks to some dope who decided to play a game called "Let's see how many people I can kill because I'm driving drunk" and her father Lucas had taken off to France a few years ago. The siblings would usually try to joke about it by saying "Yeah, he's in France with some girl called "Fiancée" so we pretty much think it's over.'" Through the laughs and jokes, there was a deep pain. Cursing like a two dollar hooker, Tania picked herself and beloved mattress off the ground and plopped back on. Trevor continued to babble on about Denise and Tania did her very best to look like she was with it. _Where's dad when you need him?_ She thought inwardly. _If he was still here, they could go do that male bonding thing and go on and on together so I don't have to sit and listen to my older brother talk about what size the "Over the shoulder boulder holder" is._ She struggled to remember the last time her family was all together with no problems, finally setting on a family trip to France for her 14th birthday. _Dad gave me a beer in the bar then, even though we both knew full well I was too young. I thought he was the coolest dad EVER._ But that happiness didn't last, when it was time for them to return to the states, Lucas had told his family to go on ahead; he'd catch up with them in a few days. Days went on, turned into weeks, weeks to months, months to a year, and year to years. Although it was pretty clear he wasn't going to be coming back, Tania still held out hope, always leaving the light on in case he came in to kiss her goodnight, or when she heard a car door slam in the early morning hours. By now, it was 4 in the morning and she was arguing with her mind about just getting up. She told her mind to beat it and fell back asleep.

She was awoken about 5 hours later by a paperclip hitting her in the forehead. Thinking it was a dream; she rolled over and buried her head underneath the pillows. Then it hit her, something warm and furry had just taken up shop on her foot. Jumping up, she realized it was a puppy and there was a strange girl standing in the middle of the room watching her. "Don't scream" she said quickly "I'm Denise; your brother asked if I would keep an eye on you. You were doing a lot of talking during the night." Grabbing her Phantom CD, which was a waking up ritual for her, Tania proceeds to tell Denise she could go. "I'm fine; you don't have to hang around. You are your puppy can get on with your day." Staring Denise down, she had no choice but to head to the door.

"Damn Trev, why did you have to bring her here? I look like Chucky for the love of pinstripes" she exclaimed shuttering at the thought of the toy doll

"Relax Tania, everybody looks like hell when they first wake up. Why don't you do stuff like that on a whim? Why don't you do something impulsive? It wouldn't kill ya you know" Glaring at him, Tania strode across the room, and on a very big whim, booked herself a ticket for Paris. "Is that Impulsive enough for you big bro? I'm off to find my dad"


	2. Second Thoughts and Scary Locals

Chapter II.

Second Thoughts and Scary Locals

_Why oh why did I decide to fly? Couldn't I have taken a boat or something, or blink like Jeannie. I'm in a big silver coffin just waiting for a problem_ Tania thought to herself. She was starting to get scared. She really had no idea where to stay, and not a whole lot of knowledge on the French language. Just some words for when people were not nice to her. _Remember Cody, your old boyfriend? He never liked when you would fly, and you were always the one telling him it would be ok.. Remember? Oh shut up, I don't want to think about that now._

_Yes you do-_

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your caption speaking, we should be landing in France in about 15 minutes. Local time is 11:15 pm and the temperature is about 75 degrees Fahrenheit. On behalf of all of us here at Delta, we thank you for traveling with us and we hope to see you again soon. Enjoy the rest of the flight and have a good trip." 15 minutes. She had 15 minutes to come up with a plan. _Ok Tania, think think. This is important_ she yelled at herself. She was still thinking and fighting with herself as she checked into customs and collected her bag, and finally through going into the bathroom for a makeup redo. If she had been paying attention, she would have noticed a man a few years older than her hovering around. Walking to the exit, most taxis were either gone or off duty. "Shit ass wanker fuck head and hole" she muttered hitting the wall. "I could give you a ride" a voice said from behind her. Turning around, there was a guy in jeans and a Led Zeppelin sweatshirt. "Oh no, I'm fine really. I'm just sitting here enjoying the view"

"View of what? A garage? Come with me, the car's just parked down the street. It's no trouble at all." Boy if this doesn't sound like a line that one Ted Bundy would have used, she didn't know what was. She didn't answer and backed up slowly, preparing to run away. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he attempted to pull her in his direction, but not before a whack over the head with a purse sent him stumbling back, momentarily releasing her. Seeing this could be her only chance, Tania ran… Headfirst into a pole.

When she woke up, she was no longer in front of the airport_. Oh God, Mr. Crazy serial killer kidnapped me. No, wait.. If he kidnapped me, I wouldn't be here waking up right now. So I'm not with him. But then where am I?_

"Good, you finally decided to wake up" came a hevily accented voice from behind her. "Erik, your new lady is awake." Erik? My name isn't Erik. Who's he? Who are you? "Erik" finally stepped into view.

"I got it from here Nadir, you can go now."

"I'm warning you, you better not do anything to this girl. I know she's down here and she's with you, if anything happens, it's your fault." Watching him leave, Erik stepped closer to Tania.

"You better have a good explanation for what you're doing down here my dear. In fact, that's the only reason why you are not dead right now. I figured your story would be one for the history books." So this was Erik huh? Very Charming. Giving him the once over, she saw he was tall. Much taller than she was, he could probably snap her neck in pieces and think nothing of it. He had dark hair that came just over his ears, deep blue eyes that could make the pope swear, and he would be very handsome if he decided to smile, not glare like she was the plague. Completing his face was a white mask covering his right side. Good God now it all made sense! Erik! Mask! Killing! This wasn't some crazy guy off the streets, this was the Phantom!

"Explanation? No, no. None of those. See Mr. um, Phantom I don't know how I got here myself. That's all I can offer you. Last thing I remember is trying to run away from some guy, and then boom, I'm laying here right in the middle of your living room. All I wanted was to come to Paris, track down my father and maybe, just maybe become part of a family again, but noooo that would be something I want, something I would enjoy. Instead I'm stuck here" she huffed staring at a speck on the wall. Erik seemed to shrink in front of her _Stuck here. Another one who doesn't want to be with me._ He got up and moved over to the organ, back turned so she wouldn't see him cry.

_Great look what you did you big oaf! You've gone and hurt his feelings. Go apologize right now, the only person you can actually say you know here and you pull this in his own house. Get going now, GO!_ She got up slowly and padded over to him at the organ putting her hand on his shoulder softly. Erik shuttered at the willing touch that didn't involve a whip or a belt. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out how I wanted it to. Just try being thrown into this situation and you'd react the exact same way, you just get scared. I don't mind being with you, I really don't. Now you can not talk to me just like you're doing or we can start over here. It's your choice, but I just wanted to apologize." Erik rubbed her hand for a few seconds before getting up, leaving Tania to stare up at him like a lost puppy. "Did I ever say that you could stay here?" he asked, ducking as a pillow whizzed closer to his chest. "I hope so, for your sake. If you don't, I'll hang around by the door and cry all night until the neighbors throw shoes at me." Erik laughed " What neighbors? There's nobody here but me. Besides, that's blackmail."

"Ohh I wouldn't call it that"

"Well I would"

"Call it what you want, do I get to stay?"

"Well, we can't have you teaching Ayesha bad habits about keeping me up all night, so yes you can stay" he muttered before throwing the pillow back in Tania's direction.

"You're letting a poor, scared little girl into the home of the famous Opera Ghost? Oh bless you warden" she said giving him a mock bow.

"I'll let you stay here, but don't think I'll show you how to return from anywhere in the Opera House. I don't trust you enough. You can certainly explore, but if you get lost, you're on your own."

He didn't trust her enough? Just 5 minutes ago she was close enough to remove the mask if she do desired. He confused her, one minute was joking around just as she was, and the next he didn't trust her. "My, we're blunt aren't we?" Erik just stared at the floor. "Well, when the floor is done putting on an art show for you, would you mind telling me where I can sleep?" Silently Erik picked up her bag and brought her to a room. "I'll leave you alone now" he said almost inaudibly, and before she could protest, the door closed and he was gone. "It's not that I don't want to trust you" he whispered to no one "I really do, it's just too much has happened that I can't."


	3. Finally Friends?

Chapter III.

Finally Friends?

The next morning, Tania was woken up by a furry thing sitting on her head. _Mann the furry animal's just lovee me don't they? _Groaning, she took it off for a closer look. It was a cat. "Aww, so you're the famous Ayesha. Nice to meet you sweetie" she said rubbing behind the cat's ears. "You're a pretty kitty aren't you? Did Erik send you in here to make a pillow out of my head?"

ERIK! It couldn't have been a dream. She was here, in his house, playing with his cat. Quickly she jumped out of bed and peeked around the corner into the living room where Erik sat at his beloved organ. _Doesn't he ever leave that thing?_ "Erik?" he turned around and looked at his new lady. "Yesterday didn't go to well did it? And I was wondering if we could have another go, and you know, maybe become friends?"

"You would become friends with the 'Devil's Child?'"

"Mmm, the Devil's Child I would have to think about… but I want to be friends with Erik." He couldn't help it, she wanted to be his friend even after he was mean to her, he just started crying right on the spot moving Tania to come closer and gather him up in her arms like a lost child holding him as tight as she possibly could. "It's ok Erik, shhh I've got you. You won't be alone anymore, I promise." Erik only sobbed harder pulling her closer. She rubbed his head in response "Go ahead and cry all you want, I know you've been hurt terribly." Soon his sobs were down to mere sniffles and then he was quiet all together, he'd cried himself to sleep. Looking down at him, Tania could only wonder how many times he's done that in the past, only without someone to hold and comfort him. She touched the unmasked part of his face while studying the masked part with intense concentration, what was he hiding under there? _Now's your chance, he's sleeping. He'll never know. Do it! Noo, what if he's a light sleeper? He'll throw you the hell out and then you'll really be up shit's creak._ Sighing, she put her hand back down and kissed his head.

Erik awoke with a start, there were no nightmares. Rare for him. He had to make sure he wasn't dead, or even worse, he dreamed up his new friend. Ayesha strutted past and something was clipped in her collar that grabbed his attention.

**Erik-**

**I thought if I hung around too long I'd end up waking you up, and from the looks of it you really needed sleep more than you needed me hanging around. I went for a walk to check out exactly what I'm dealing with in terms of surroundings. I'll be back later, don't worry.**

**Love, **

**Tania.**

Erik was overjoyed. Not only were they friends, but she had the ability to stop his nightmares as well. He had been under gypsy supervision for a long time and still didn't possess any power like that. Where did she learn it?

Tania groped her way through twists and turns all leading in the same direction, trying desperately to memorize it so she could come back. Erik needed her; there was no doubt about that. Well, maybe not her specifically, but she flattered herself for a moment. Wiggling her hand around, she finally come in contact with a door and pushed, making way to Box Five. Inviting herself in, she moved closer to the edge where the new group of performers were practicing to perform again, Hannibal. _I can do this! I've done plays, I can sing…Kind of. I want to be in the show_. She watched as the young soprano who nabbed the lead, Melanie Jensen squawk about trying to hit the higher notes and laughed quietly to herself. Suddenly, an arm wrapped itself around her waist while a cold hand clamped across her mouth pulling her back into another body. Panicking, she elbowed the attacker in the stomach before turning around and looking upon them, "Ohh my God, Erik what were you thinking? You don't just sneak up behind someone like that. I would think you of all people would know better!" He grimaced and pulled her back down closer to him "We've got to stop meeting this way" was all he said, trying not to laugh. Before she could stop herself, she hugged him as tight and was even more surprised when he laid his head on top of hers. "What are you thinking about?" he asked after a minute had passed.

"Just about how much I want to be performing down there. I've done some of my best work on stage." It was only after she said it did she realize how it sounded, she pulled back from him "I mean, best work acting wise, not like work how you're probably thinking. I mean not that you're a pig or anything, and I'm just going to be quiet now… how about you, what are you thinking?" Pulling her back closer to him "Oh, I'm thinking about how I'm going to let you have it for ending up in my personal box" he added winking.

"Now, if you want to perform, don't take this the wrong way but you desperately need some work. We have to work on your voice, getting you in without being questioned, think up a background for you, get new clothes" he went on more talking to himself than to Tania as if new life had been pumped into him. "Come my dear, we'll get the clothes first" he said grabbing my hand and running towards the tunnel that would lead us out.

"Erikkk I don't have any money for new clothes"

"Don't you worry about that, think of it as like a gift. If you don't take it, I'll be gravely insulted" he pouted crossing his arms over his chest like a little boy.

"Oh Erik please don't run around and kick and scream too"

"I could, would you like me to?"

"No."

"Aww you're an old fart do you know that? Oh well, off to the stores then."

"Yes mother"

Well what an interesting turn of events huh? A shopping trip, how fun. I have some more ideas floating around in my head for the long run of this story, but I need to know if you all like it before I continue, don't want to spend my time writing when nobody likes it haha or when I could be working on a new one. Let me know, and don't forget to be nice :winks:


	4. No Corsets for me, Thanks

Chapter IV.

No Corsets for me, Thanks

"No, I won't wear it. It makes me look like a pilgrim" Tania rejected a peach dress with a "Peter Pan" collar within a millisecond of seeing it. "Besides, the color won't work for me. Do you have anything in a blue? A dark green even? Or what about-"

"Tania Semler, don't you even say the word black. I won't have you parading around Paris looking like you just came back from a funeral." Tania opened her mouth to say something, closed it, then opened it again. "Why? You look the exact same way, and how do you know my last name?"

"I do it because I'm a miserable old grump and black works for me. Second, I did some research on you before we left. I went through that bag and found some plastic paper with everything about you on it" Erik told her proudly, thinking she would praise him on his snooping skills.

"Yes that would be what we like to call a driver's license and you're in big trouble buddy".

Wrapping both arms around her trying to be mushy for a lesser sentence he whispered "Why?"

"Don't you come cuddling up to me Erik, and because, you now know how much I weigh and here's a lesson on girls for you Erik, many many many do not like that fact. Now, you must pay."

Erik was silent, he knew she could easily get her revenge with modern tools he didn't understand, and therefore be completely at her mercy and powerless to stop her. _Women are more dangerous in her time, I think I should be thankful that I'm living today._

"Excuse me dears, I'm afraid it's time for the young lady to be laced up in the corset" the salesgirl announced breaking up our little love fest. "Hold up, the young lady's going to do what?" Erik nudged her- "Hold my hand"

"What? Why?"

"You heard me, just do it. You have no idea what you're in for. I almost feel sorry for you. Now don't argue with me, you're lucky I'm even letting you."

"Oh yes, I'm special. Erik Erik! Can I shine your shoes, can I breathe your air, will you love me forever?" she mocked acting like the crazed fans she saw at rock concerts.

"I'm letting that one go. Now just grab my hand before I change my mind and let you do this alone." Reluctantly, she grabbed at his hand, ignoring the fact he tensed just a bit at the contact. "I feel like I'm part of some show with the two of you crowded around me. Why not charge admission for this? Maybe enough people will show up we'll never have to work a day in our natural born lives ever again." Tania grumbled to either one of them, whoever was listening.

"Ok on the count of three we'll start. I always like to give my ladies a countdown since this is the least pleasant part. Are you ready?"

_No, not really. I hate pain. Hate it hate it hate it, I'm such a wuss. I can't do pain_

"Yes, let's get it over and done with"

"1…2.." the salesgirl yanked down on the strings as hard as she could and Tania nearly doubled over. It didn't hurt as bad as she thought it would, but the lack of air was definitely there. She took Erik's advice and held onto his hand for dear life. "Oh God not again" as another yank came down on her.

"Alright God, you win you win. That one time I was the one who ate the whole bag of chips before Uncle John came over"

**YANK**

"That time I got the ticket and told my mom the cop was wrong, he was righttt, I lieddd"

**YANK**

"I was the one who told Trevor he was left on the doorstep by gypsies. Me me me meee, not the guy next doorr" Tania whined hoping God would forgive her and stop the dreaded punishment. She grabbed tighter onto Erik's hand and was angry to see he looked quite amused by her confessions while she was hoping he'd make the pain stop right that second. Going in for the kill, the saleslady gave one final yank and Erik's' hand got crushed even more. He put her hand onto a chair and told her to hold onto that for awhile, he needed a break.

"Erikk..you beeeter hope you don't have..kids" she choked out fighting to breathe. "Why? Because of my face? Let me tell you something, I don't need you bringing up every painful thing in the book. I already know that full well thank you very much, it's been done, it's old and I'm tired of it. Now come on, we're going now" he practically snarled at her, paying the cashier and stormed out of the store.

Tania stood in shock for a minute. She hadn't meant it that way. She didn't even mention his face…did she? She followed after him, and had to run, if not jog fast to keep up with him. "Have you any idea how quickly you can overreact?" she asked throwing her arms around him, just like he had done to her a few minutes before. He was silent and kept going. "Ahhaa you're quiet, that means you know I'm riiight" she said in a sing-song voice. "Anyway, I meant you should never have kids because if you can't take little old me grabbing your hand, think of your poor wife who will be in 1000 times more pain. She may get insulted if you tell her to grab onto a chair instead of her own husband, I sure would. Now can we stop walking please? That speech used up a good portion of my air." Erik's only response was to stop and look at her, she stared back, her hands working the damn corset trying to get some air into her deprived lungs, and thinking he had no right to be mad. She explained herself, and rather well too! Then, before anyone had any time, or even any desire for control, he dragged her back into a corner and kissed her, his hands doing the corset-work for her. When they finally separated, Erik came down from his high but still couldn't hide his happiness and Tania's eyes shone like rubies under a bright light.

"Did we-"

"Oh yes Erik, you just decided to kiss me in a dark corner hidden from the world."

"Ummm, that was for…Well, because I felt bad you had to get strapped into that thing, you know. I mean for the first time…ever"

"How did your hands know what to do?"

"I know a thing or two about ladies underwear, all my years of seeing girls undress" he commented as Tania's hand made open contact with his head. He turned to face her, she'd smacked him, yes but she was laughing.

"You were joking right?" she gasped in between breaths "You'll be in soooo much trouble when I tell them." Erik grabbed her arm and pulled her back in again "yes mon ange, I was only joking. I have never seen a women undress"

"What to know what I'm thinking?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. Now I'm thinking this deserves some payback. When you come home with me, just wait until I get you in a speedo! We'll see how much you like it" she laughed pulling out of his grip and running towards the Opera Populaire leaving him to follow in the rear. He didn't know what in heaven's name a "Speedo" was, but based on the word "Payback", he could only assume it wasn't good.


	5. Feelings betrayed by Ayesha

Chapter V.

Feelings betrayed by "Ayesha" 

Back inside, nobody even mentioned the kiss. Erik retreated back to his organ and Tania decided a bath was in order. Anything to be free of these clothes. She tested the water with her finger, and finding it acceptable, stuck her foot in; with her stocking still on. Grumbling she reached down and peeled it off _Oh come on now, it wasn't that good of a kiss. Probably a 7…Why? Because it ended too soon_ she admitted to herself. _Gah! No no no no no, you didn't like it, it wasn't your style. "Too friendly." Oh who am I kidding, I did like it. I really did. Only, what was that whole "Mon Ange" thing? He never called me that before, did I do something wrong? What does it mean?_ She concluded that she wouldn't get an answer right then and there, so she stuck her head under the water trying to hide from the confusion.

Erik on the other hand, wasn't faring much better. He had plans to work on his Don Juan Triumphant, but was having a hard time concentrating as well. _She didn't scream, didn't pull away, and didn't call me a monster, go for the mask, anything like that. She kissed me back, and she looked happy after. She geinually looked happy. Oh boy, no Erik get a hold of yourself, you felt bad for her and nothing more... LIAR, you feel for her and you know it- why I don't know. She's stubborn, talks to much, and a smart mouth but…But that's just part of her charm. I know! I'll right a song for her, girls like that_ Erik thought excitedly moving aside his precious opera and pulling out a new sheet of music.

Tania had finished her beauty regime and changed back into the clothes of doom. She went to find Erik and found him hunched over that organ deep in thought, and shielding whatever it was with his arm. She poked him in the side and he jumped like Ayesha and came down on the floor. Tania found this very amusing and went hysterical in a second as Erik glared at her. He got his revenge by kicking her legs out from under her so she would end up on the floor as well. Her hair flew over her face and poofed out as she landed and it was his turn to laugh hysterically while she gave him the evil eye. "I'm glad you're amused and I should be very happy you're laughing at something, but can you pull it together now so we can get more work on me performing done?" she questioned as she pulled herself up using the bench as a guide. Erik pulled her back down to him by the shirt. "Heyy, careful, I'm not Gumby"

"Who?"

"Children's toy from my time. Don't worry about it."

"In that case, it wasn't me. Your shirt got caught on the chair."

"What chair?"

"Did I say chair? I meant bench."

"I was using the bench. We were facing the same direction."

Erik turned red, he wasn't about to admit he wanted her down there and wasn't quite ready for her to leave. "Ayesha did it" he tried again, his eyes scanning the room for the cat, but she was nowhere to be found. _Of course, when I really need you, you're gone._

"Ayesha did it? Oh I see. Well, the next time Ayesha decides to do that, tell her the only way I will stay is if I use you for a pillow. I don't like my head on the floor, it's not too comfortable." Erik pulled her down "Himself" this time, and she placed her head on his chest and was happy listening to his heart beat. "What happened to 'I don't trust you?'" she asked inspecting the collar of his shirt trying to keep her mind from wandering. "I trust you plenty now, that changed very quickly. See, you've been close enough plenty of times to remove my mask and you haven't. I do trust you mon ange." There it was again! "Erik English please, I only know "Shit" and "Arrest those kids"." Erik laughed, "Shit I can understand, but arrest those kids?" he asked her confused.

"Yes, you heard right. See the last time I was here, this group of kids, couldn't be any older than 8 swiped this old lady's purse. Instead of chasing them down, all she did was scream and yell for the cops. I mean they were kids for crying out loud, what could they have done to her? Anything else you wish to know?"

"Well now that you mention it, I wasn't going to bring it up because I didn't want to risk being on the receiving end of your temper any more than necessary, but I find it unnerving you know so much about me and I don't know more than your name." She nodded in understanding, she had a feeling this would be coming soon, and it was natural. She'd react in the same manner. "I will tell you Erik, I promise. Just now…well, now's not the right time."

"In other words, you don't trust me enough."

Tania reached over to his mask and he backed away like she was holding a knife to him. "Ahh apparently I'm not the only one. But that's not the point. How about this; the day you show me your face, I'll tell you my life story. All details, anything you wish to know and how much you want to know. That way, we'll both be revealing something, not just one of us. Can you live with that?" He nodded seeing as he really had no choice in the matter. She didn't want to open up yet anymore than he did. "Good boy, now can you back up over here again? I was comfortable."

Hey guys, I have about a paragraph of Chp 6 up, I'm probably going to post it later because I'd rather you guys have full chapter updates rather then little bitty paragraphs. Just wanted to announce, Ok, enjoy!

Back inside, nobody even mentioned the kiss. Erik retreated back to his organ and Tania decided a bath was in order. Anything to be free of these clothes. She tested the water with her finger, and finding it acceptable, stuck her foot in; with her stocking still on. Grumbling she reached down and peeled it off _Oh come on now, it wasn't that good of a kiss. Probably a 7…Why? Because it ended too soon_ she admitted to herself. _Gah! No no no no no, you didn't like it, it wasn't your style. "Too friendly." Oh who am I kidding, I did like it. I really did. Only, what was that whole "Mon Ange" thing? He never called me that before, did I do something wrong? What does it mean?_ She concluded that she wouldn't get an answer right then and there, so she stuck her head under the water trying to hide from the confusion.

Erik on the other hand, wasn't faring much better. He had plans to work on his Don Juan Triumphant, but was having a hard time concentrating as well. _She didn't scream, didn't pull away, and didn't call me a monster, go for the mask, anything like that. She kissed me back, and she looked happy after. She geinually looked happy. Oh boy, no Erik get a hold of yourself, you felt bad for her and nothing more... LIAR, you feel for her and you know it- why I don't know. She's stubborn, talks to much, and a smart mouth but…But that's just part of her charm. I know! I'll right a song for her, girls like that_ Erik thought excitedly moving aside his precious opera and pulling out a new sheet of music.

Tania had finished her beauty regime and changed back into the clothes of doom. She went to find Erik and found him hunched over that organ deep in thought, and shielding whatever it was with his arm. She poked him in the side and he jumped like Ayesha and came down on the floor. Tania found this very amusing and went hysterical in a second as Erik glared at her. He got his revenge by kicking her legs out from under her so she would end up on the floor as well. Her hair flew over her face and poofed out as she landed and it was his turn to laugh hysterically while she gave him the evil eye. "I'm glad you're amused and I should be very happy you're laughing at something, but can you pull it together now so we can get more work on me performing done?" she questioned as she pulled herself up using the bench as a guide. Erik pulled her back down to him by the shirt. "Heyy, careful, I'm not Gumby"

"Who?"

"Children's toy from my time. Don't worry about it."

"In that case, it wasn't me. Your shirt got caught on the chair."

"What chair?"

"Did I say chair? I meant bench."

"I was using the bench. We were facing the same direction."

Erik turned red, he wasn't about to admit he wanted her down there and wasn't quite ready for her to leave. "Ayesha did it" he tried again, his eyes scanning the room for the cat, but she was nowhere to be found. _Of course, when I really need you, you're gone._

"Ayesha did it? Oh I see. Well, the next time Ayesha decides to do that, tell her the only way I will stay is if I use you for a pillow. I don't like my head on the floor, it's not too comfortable." Erik pulled her down "Himself" this time, and she placed her head on his chest and was happy listening to his heart beat. "What happened to 'I don't trust you?'" she asked inspecting the collar of his shirt trying to keep her mind from wandering. "I trust you plenty now, that changed very quickly. See, you've been close enough plenty of times to remove my mask and you haven't. I do trust you mon ange." There it was again! "Erik English please, I only know "Shit" and "Arrest those kids"." Erik laughed, "Shit I can understand, but arrest those kids?" he asked her confused.

"Yes, you heard right. See the last time I was here, this group of kids, couldn't be any older than 8 swiped this old lady's purse. Instead of chasing them down, all she did was scream and yell for the cops. I mean they were kids for crying out loud, what could they have done to her? Anything else you wish to know?"

"Well now that you mention it, I wasn't going to bring it up because I didn't want to risk being on the receiving end of your temper any more than necessary, but I find it unnerving you know so much about me and I don't know more than your name." She nodded in understanding, she had a feeling this would be coming soon, and it was natural. She'd react in the same manner. "I will tell you Erik, I promise. Just now…well, now's not the right time."

"In other words, you don't trust me enough."

Tania reached over to his mask and he backed away like she was holding a knife to him. "Ahh apparently I'm not the only one. But that's not the point. How about this; the day you show me your face, I'll tell you my life story. All details, anything you wish to know and how much you want to know. That way, we'll both be revealing something, not just one of us. Can you live with that?" He nodded seeing as he really had no choice in the matter. She didn't want to open up yet anymore than he did. "Good boy, now can you back up over here again? I was comfortable."

Hey guys, I have about a paragraph of Chp 6 up, I'm probably going to post it later because I'd rather you guys have full chapter updates rather then little bitty paragraphs. Just wanted to announce, Ok, enjoy!


	6. Breakups and Makeups

Hey guys, sorry this one's been slow to get up. My mother's been sending me a whole bunch of stuff on future careers for when college is done.. Like it's not hard enough trying to figure out yourself, but mom has to get involved too. Anyways, enough of my rambling, on with the story!

Chapter VI.

Breakups and Makeups

Time passed and Tania was happy with Erik. They bashed heads and displayed some tempers, but for the most part got along. Tania was still curious as to what he was hiding under his mask, but she knew if she were to find out, she'd be forced to unveil hers as well. During the day, Erik molded her voice throwing her every aria he could possibly think of to ensure she could work on every level, while their nights were filled with piecing together her identity in her new time period. To everybody else, Tania Semler became Sophie Deveroux, born in America thanks to her lack of accent. Her parents were wealthy, but when they learned of her secret desire to dance, gave everything to her sister, who was married and lived in Boston (again to cover up the fact that she really had no sister). "Sophie" wasn't married, wasn't seeing anyone. Erik tested her over and over, cranking at her when she wasn't fast enough on her answers and frequently corrected her "modern" speech.

"Well, I can honestly say I've always wanted a sister. I've had a brother too long. Can I trade him in?"

"No. Now focus. I'm not doing this for myself you know"

"Yeah I know, but I'm bored of this. I know it's important but let's do something else"

"it's 'Yes'. If you go around saying 'Yeah' nobody will have any idea what you are talking about. Somehow I've managed to understand you, but everyday people are not that smart. And we cannot do something else; you asked for my help, I have the time now so you're taking it."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Pablo Personality"

Erik slammed his fist down on the table so hard the whole house seemed to shake "FINE, you're on your own now. I go out of my way to help you with this and you can't even keep focused. You would be lost without me right now but if you think you can make it on your own, be my guest."

"I can…and I will!"

"Go right ahead"

"Fine!"

Each one stormed off to their respective corners, smoke blowing out of their ears. Erik flopped on his bed, sulking like a little boy telling Ayesha it is now acceptable to go claw at her, while Tania threw all of her things into her bag preparing to leave. She had just made it to the edge of the lake when he appeared behind her.

"So that's it? You're going to sneak out like that?"

"Umm, yeahh. I'm going to leave before you decide to throw me out. It'll just be easier that way. For my self esteem, you know" she admitted twirling her hair around her finger, wasting time trying to give him the chance to stop her. When he didn't, she pushed back the lump in her throat and stepped into the lake walking in the other direction. Erik stood by and watched her, surprised that it was actually happening, she was leaving him.

"No, wait. Don't go, not like this. I'll take you back" _Nice try Erik, but it still came out wrong, try it again!_

"Don't trouble yourself. I can manage. After all, you're pretty much forcing me to be independent here so why not start now? I'll see you around…I guess" In girl thoughts -Take me back now-

_Say something...Anything…Last chance! _"Yes, alright! Just stop bugging me!" Tania turned around and shook her head at him. "What did you just say to me?" Erik followed her to where she stood in the middle of his lake insisting to himself that being on foot was more romantic, and seeing as she had no problem standing there. They eyed each other for a few seconds, but it seemed like eternity. "Are you going to apologize to me?" he finally broke the silence.

"Me! Why should I be the first to apologize? I'm not one who lost my temper and kicked a poor defenseless girl out on the street alone"

"Ah, but I never kicked you out. You packed up and decided to leave all on your own"

"Well You-" Tania never finished her sentence. He was right, Erik was right about this. She closed in the space between them and hugged poor, unsuspecting Erik really tight. "You're right. I said you wouldn't be alone anymore and then here I am ready to walk out. I was wrong Erik, you're right." He stood in shock monetarily before wrapping his arms back around her grinning a little. "So, let me ask you again. Are you going to apologize?"

"What for?" was the response as well as her tongue pointed out in his direction

"You live to bust my chops don't you? Well I would have thought it was painfully obvious, but I will tell you. For scaring me like that" he whispered against her ear.

"Wait! Stop the presses! We have history in the making! The big bad "Opera Ghost" doesn't get scared"

_Oh yes he does _Erik thought to himself _He was scared of losing the best thing that ever came into his life._

"Well in that case" Tania said, as though she could read his mind "I'm sorry for scaring you. Can I still set up shop here?" Erik picked her up and brought them back on warm ,solid ground "Always mon ange, always"

Tania lost all control of herself, brain, body, and emotions and kissed him. He'd come after her, she was in his arms, and he just said she could always come back. How many more hints did she need before she kissed him? She backed away smiling "And that was real, not an accident like the last time." Erik made a non commental noise in the back of his throat and set himself up for another smooch, but was highly disappointed when it never happened and she only laid her head on his shoulder." What?" she asked noticing his confused state, "I can't spend all my time here smooching you, otherwise I'll never follow up with our plan, I'll never want to leave. Smooching right now is out" _Smooching sounds good to me, to hell with reason_. "Besides, I believe I need to get faster on my new life, that's where we left off is it not?"

"No, not yet, we will; but there's something I need to show you first" Erik replied carrying her and ending up into the bedroom. "Erik if you're doing what I think you're doing, you're in big trouble buddy"

"Don't flatter yourself, I just want to talk to you, but I do need to be comfortable"

"Talk to me?" _Oldest trick in the book! Ok girl, stay alert. Don't space out_. Erik sat on the bed next to her quietly and rubbed his face with both hands before looking around. _Oh my God, he really does want to talk, but it doesn't look good. Why's he so nervous?_ She moved in closer to him brushing his hair back gently. "Erik what is it? Why are you so nervous? Just say it fast and get it over with." He turned and wrapped his arm around her once more laying his head on her. "I want to show you something" he told her shoulder fighting back tears that threatened to escape at any moment. "Show me what, Erik?" He backed up, took a deep breathe, and slowly removed his mask, the blue eyes watching her expression very closely, looking for any sign of disgust. Over the years, he got quite good at picking out even the slightest fear, no matter how hard one tried to hide it.

"This." _Please don't let her be afraid, please please please. I can't take it anymore, I need her with me_

Tania studied him closely, the left side of his face was just beautiful, the right looked nothing like its mate, but was beautiful too, what was he ashamed of? All that was there was what could be passed off as a bad burn, perhaps makeup could cover it for him? This was nothing. "Erik, please come over here and don't you dare close your eyes." He moved closer and she touched the rough skin staring as hard as she could into his eyes. "This is nothing to be ashamed of, I've seen much worse. I don't think you're a monster, or a corpse, the Devil's Child, evil Opera Ghost, any of that. You're Erik who's a human being who's had the roughest life of anyone I know- and this isn't pity. You're beautiful and anyone who says any different from here on out will deal with me. I'll protect you Erik, you don't have to be afraid anymore." The tears he fought so hard to control flowed freely down his face, he couldn't help it. Someone was being nice to him, wanted him around, and loved him. Tania held him close as he cried, trying to hold back tears herself that this poor man was so desperate for a friend and a soft tone of voice.

"Tania I want you to perform" he choked out in-between sobs, 'but please stay here with me, I don't want you to leave, please don't leave me." She rubbed his head softly and reassured him she would stay, finally convincing him enough where he felt comfortable taking her up to the surface. The pair didn't talk; they didn't have to as they made the journey to the tunnel which would lead them up to the street right up to the front door which would give everyone the impression that it was her first time inside. "Erik I'm scared now. I don't think I can pull this off convincingly. If you're my friend you'll drag my sorry but back down right now and there will be no more talk of being on the stage, I promise." Pulling his friend into a hug, he asked what she was scared over. "Aww, look at you, you can be sweet when you really want to be, but I'm scared that after all of this, all of our hard work and fighting that I'll let you down." Tania lacked any other male figure in her life besides her brother; she motored on praise and approval.

"Mon ange, I am already extremely proud of you. The only possible way you could ever let me down is if you do not go on. Show me all our hard work and fights were for something special. Go on now, go" he told her pushing her into the bright light while he stayed hovered in the shadows. "Erik? Two things… One, will you ever leave me, and two, what does 'mon ange' mean?"

"Never my dear, I will always be watching you in case you need me. Nobody will harm you in there, now get moving. The longer you wait, the harder it will be. Go ahead, you'll be hearing from me sooner than you think…My Angel" he promised closing the passage door before she could protest. Each one leaned back against their respective walls and sighed. Each one couldn't believe it… Each one thought they were in love.

Alrighty, next chapter we meet Tania's new self and see her take first step into the Opera House. As always, it's started but I'll wait until the chapter is done. Until we meet again :)


	7. And May I present Miss Sophie Deverox

Chapter VII.

And May I present.. Miss Sophie Deveroux

Hey all, I'm sorry for the delay in getting this up, but I hope I made up for it.

With nowhere else to go, Tania AKA "Sophie" had little choice but to knock on the majestic doors of the world famous Opera Populaire. She heard muffled voices and shuffling of feet and tried quickly to remember all Erik had taught her. From standing up straight when she sings to no modern day slang in her speech. Finally, the doors never-ending in height opened and out stepped a well dressed man, early to mid forties. He had deep set green eyes and a friendly smile. "Ahh welcome, welcome. We've been expecting you. I am Jean Montefort" he greeted her excitedly. "You've been what?" she asked obviously confused. She was just supposed to "show up", now she was expected?

"Yes mademoiselle Deveroux. We received word you would like to audition and come work with our troop. We can't tell you how thrilled we are at that; you have quite a list of accomplishments to your name. Please, come in and we'll get you settled in straight away" he moved back granting her access inside the building and she accepted looking around the "upper level" of her new home. "Monsieur may I be so bold as to ask where exactly you know me from?" she asked still confused. Talking like that was killing her, it was so unnatural. "Why, we received a note this morning praising your talents and accomplishments on the New York stage." _Talents! Accomplishments! Oh my God, Erik you rock! _she smiled doing her own praising of her friend mentally.

"Well, I suppose you want to freshen up a bit, then we will meet up again in two hours to showcase your talents and talk about your future here at the Opera Populaire. This here is Kaitlyn," Jean introduced "she'll show you around and help you get settled in." He gave a short bow and took his exit.

_I take it back, you're not a dope_ _I just hope you didn't promise more than I can actually do…_

Kaitlyn chattered away, she was a nice girl but was a tiny bit too giggly. She gave the scoop on the ballet girls, how you should keep all relationships private, because gossip spreads faster then a hummingbird can fly. She learned it didn't matter if your talent was the best, whoever possessed seniority more often than not received the best parts. "I know it's not fair," she explained, "but it's been like that for quite some time. The managers turn their heads and pretend like it isn't so, but it goes on and more than you think."

"So it's all politics, someone could come up with such an amazing voice that God himself would pause the world so he could stop and listen, and they still wouldn't land a lead?" Erik didn't mention this, was it possible he didn't know? _Nah, of course he did, he knows everything that goes on in this joint. Oh well, maybe it was the least of our worries._

"…Now, about the Opera Ghost. Never ever step foot into Box Five, he'll strangle you, leave your body in the street and not give you a second thought. He has no conscious and no soul." the girls moved up the stairs that would lead them up to the dorms and Kaitlyn continued to warn her about her so far, only friend. "Rumor is he is so deformed his own mother tried to sell him to the devil and even he wouldn't accept it. Threw him right back. Then he was sold to a traveling show where he was a living corpse, it's all thanks to his face, his whole face is destroyed, and dear God I cannot even begin to describe it- his eyes are so hollow it's almost like they don't exist, there's a giant hole where the nose should be, and he is so stick thin it looks like anyone could break him in half, but he always does it first."

"Fungus head" Tania muttered hoping the other girl wouldn't hear her. "How do you know this is truly what Er- the Phantom looks like?" _He looks nothing like what you just described to me! I know, I was there_

"Ask Joseph Bouquet, he's the only one who has actually seen him in the flesh, up above the stage on his post, without the mask and all." Tania sucked in her breath and tried to hold in the rising anger. She knew she couldn't blame this poor girl, she was only going on another's explanation. There was no doubt Erik deliberately tried to scare this Joseph Bouquet, so maybe in his fear he saw a monster. "Kaitlyn, I'm sure nobody could be that bad, and for the fact if he's angry or dislikes the world, well wouldn't you if you were locked up for half your life and possibly passed onto the devil? I'd be angry at the world and I'm sure you would be too."

"I guess. But point of the story, don't go anywhere near him. I think Mel Jensen is trying to court him. Why? I don't know, but I guess she thinks if she can mother him, he'll come back to the right side. She's been trying to find his home for the past three months."

_Ha! Take that, you'll never figure it out without his help, you'll never get your dirty paws on my boy. Wait, my boy? Ah figure it out later, this scoop is more important._

"Kaitlyn I could kiss you! I love this scoop. Now tell my dear, how close has she actually gotten to accomplishing her goal?"

Kaitlyn opened her mouth to respond when they were interrupted by a third voice coming in from behind them. "Welcome dahling, you must be new here. My name is Melanie Jensen, it is my pleasure to welcome you to my opera house, but I must warn you, do not attempt to take my lead roles from me, or there will be consequences on your part. I am friends with some very powerful people around here, you do know of the Opera Ghost? Well we are on a first name basis. You do not want to make us angry"

_Ha! I bet if I asked him to, Erik would snap your neck like a melon. Oh well, should I be mean right back or humor her? "_Is that a threat Miss Jensen?"

"It is more like… a concern."

"Well I thank you for your concern, but if you do not mind, I will be trying out for the lead in our next performance, now you can accept that like a good sport or despise me for it, but I assure you, your threats will not deter me. Good day Miss Jensen." Melanie left in a huff, obviously not expecting to be stood up to, she could scare off anyone with her friendliness with Erik, but not this Sophie, she would be hard to break. Melanie didn't lie, cheat, threaten, and steal to earn her diva position only to lose it to a younger and rookie performer.

"I cannot believe you just did that! Nobody has ever, ever stood up to her before. I have to go tell the rest of the girls, you will be a hero!" Kaitlyn rushed out in a hurry to track down the chorus girls of the new girl who stood up to the seasoned veteran.

"I didn't do anything out of the ordinary, I just didn't let her scare me. Ohh Erik please tell me you aren't friends with the demon…Please tell me it's not true" she said to no one, as Kaitlyn had hi-tailed it out of there minutes ago. Flopping on the bed, Tania grabbed her pillow and hugged it to herself. "I miss you buddy, but I pray you were honest with me" On the other side of the mirror a shadow lurked around hoping Tania would lift her head and notice him, but she only quieted down and was soon asleep. "I was honest with you mon ange, and I will help you secure your rightful position, but you have to trust me completely and not give that girl a second thought. Please believe me, please" he prayed softly finally stepping through the mirror and kissed her head. "We'll start with your audition in an hour. I shall be here to wake you up" and leaving his promise in the air, disappeared behind the mirror.


	8. The Girls' First Look at the New Girl

Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't been updating much, but leave it to school to get in the way of things. Anyway, I leave you with a long chapter to make up for it. As we all know, I don't own POTO or the songs used in here.. I did strike up a deal with ALW and managed to buy Erik.. I'm going to be broke for the rest of my life, but that's ok. -Shoves Erik under my bed-

Chapter VIII.

The Girls' first look at the New Girl

True to his word, an hour later Erik stood over his friend poking her in the arm. When there was no response, he moved onto her side. Sophie waved her arm around and ended up smacking him in the chest. "Mmm Pierre, you sure know how to spoil a girl. If you keep this up, I'm going to learn to expect it." came the muffled voice coming deep from under the pillows.

"So you're going to make me work aren't you?" Erik asked her, not surprised when there was no reply. "Fine, makes it all the more fun for me," he said while bending down by her ear. "Quick!" he yelled frantically, "Tower Records is burning down!" Sophie jumped out of bed and ran around the room "Ok, now we need to go right away, if we get there fast, we can get to some of the inventory before it's toast. Let's move move move!" Erik sat back on his heels and couldn't stop the laughter coming from him. She was such a site, he would probably never be bored with her around. _Job well done_, Erik thought to himself; he wasn't sure if "Tower Records" was right, but he figured why not.

"Good morning" he greeted her still trying to hold back his laughter. "Or should I say good evening. You have 10 minutes to get ready, and then you have your big audition. Go get ready and then I'll return.. By the way, who's this Pierre character?"

"Oh huh? Nobody, I knew it was you the whole time you old geezer"

"Who are you calling old?"

"What do I look like? Cleo? How should I know what your name is?" she retorted, knowing full well she'd get a response out of that. Payback is worth it's weight in gold. In her mind, Erik would find that funny and she'd get a laugh which would relax both of them, before she had to go put herself on display for the wolves. But the response was not what she imagined. Erik shrank back vulnerably and moved back towards the mirror. "I shall be back in now 8 minutes" he told her quietly. "If you're not ready, I see no reason in coming back"

"Erik, no wait.. Come on, I was only play-"

"You were only what? Forgetting the freak had a name? Isn't worthy of identity? What then? You should feel bad, now for the last time Go and get ready" he spat at her, ignoring her attempt at explaining.

"Alright Erik, okay" she agreed, picking up a hairbrush and running it through her hair. She didn't put much effort into it, just enough to make it look like she touched her hair. She remembered a story her father told her about when he was a kid and girls would play with their hair. He would go up to them and ask if they did anything new to their hair, like a new style, cut, even color. The girl would blush since a boy was taking interest in her hair, play it coy, and say "nothing." Then her dad, being a teasing boy would go "Yeahhh, it looks like it," then run off with his friends. "Is that what I turned into?" she asked aloud to no one. "My dad, though playing; making fun of people? Erik if you can hear me, and I know you can because I know you're there.. I'm sorry, I wasn't making fun of you, or taking away your name, or anything of the sort. I was just trying to play and be funny. I'm sorry if you took it in any other way and were offended."

When nobody answered her, she sighed and stared at herself in the mirror before applying what little makeup she had. Some new eye shadow, some powder, and coral lip gloss. Standing up dramatically, she moved to the door, picking up her hand preparing to let herself out when the noise of the mirror stopped her in her tracks. In a matter of seconds an arm went out around her shoulders. "I forgive you my dear, I suppose I had it coming after I said you store was inches away from music heaven. I should know better myself. It's just this damn temper, I have problems controlling it sometimes" Erik told her with a sheepish smile, suggesting his temper was the cause of their latest fight.

"I don't think it's your temper Erik, but I've said it before and I'll say it again.. Do you have any idea how much you overreact?" Sophie asked turning around to look him straight in the eye. Sensing he was going to lose this one, Erik turned the subject to avoid the humiliation of loosing to a young girl. "Come, I'll walk you part of the way. Now when you do this, I want you to stay as close to the orchestra pit as you can, without hovering over it of course. The rest of the group will be behind you, and I have plans for that Melanie girl." he said dragging her through the mirror and into tunnels she didn't even know existed.

"Wait, that name.. I have something to say to that!" she told him, trying desperately to remember. Everything was spinning and going too fast. "Later" he hissed, pushing her through a door that led to backstage, "Don't forget what I just told you, and for God's sake remember to breathe. If you try to make it all on one breath, you will pass out on the spot. Now go and show me I didn't take you in for nothing."

Sophie turned around expecting him to still be there to literally push her onto the stage, but he was gone. She helped herself to a glass of water and tried to relax. _This is just like a speech _she told herself. _You start all nervous, but once you get in there and get going, you don't give a crap about anyone else.. Just getting started is the hard part. And it's for a grade too, only not an A. It's more important than that; it's for Erik's approval. Wait, since when do I care about what he thinks? When did this happen? Ohh yeah, within the first 10 minutes of meeting him you dope!_

"Ahh, Mademoiselle Deveroux, glad to see you're all settled in" M Montefort spoke from behind her. "Are you ready to meet everybody?"

_This is it, let's rock and roll. _"Yes, I'm ready. Thank you"

"Well, let's not keep your adoring public waiting. This is so exciting, I have a feeling you'll be our new Prima Donna in no time." he chattered on, leading her out onto the stage, where the orchestra was tuning up and the ballet girls were working on their spins.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please. This young lady is here for an audition, now you do not have to clear out but please keep quiet so we can hear her. I'm sure it will not take very long and afterward, you can continue your rehearsals. Thank you very much."

"Umm, Monsieur Montefort, I have two questions. What would you like me to sing? I mean can it be anything? And do I have to dance?"

"Anything your little heart desires, just so we can hear what you have. Pick something you feel you can do the best with, and as far as dancing is concerned, you will have to; but later on. We'll let Madame Giry worry about that, for now; sing."

Sophie moved closer to the pit like Erik instructed and took a look around. _Ok girl, this is it. Don't mess up now, he's probably watching you.._

"Anytime you are ready mademoiselle"

Sophie nodded and began:

_Go on, go on, leave me breathless_

_Come on...  
The daylight's fading slowly_

_But time with you is standing still  
The daylight's fading slowly  
I'm waiting for you only  
But time with you is standing still  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
I'm waiting for you only  
I cannot lie  
The slightest touch and I'll feel weak  
From you I cannot hide_

_And I'm losing the will to try  
I cannot lie  
Can't hide  
From you I cannot hide  
Can't fight it  
I'm losing the will to try_

_Can't hide it (can't hide it)  
Can't fight it (can't fight it)  
So go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
So...  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny_

_This lovin' feeling  
Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Make me long for your kiss  
Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this  
Go on, go on, yeah  
Loving feeling, make me long for your kiss  
Come on  
Go on, go on_

_Yeah, come on...  
And it there's tomorrow_

_And all we have is here and now  
And if there's no tomorrow  
I'm happy just to have you  
And all we have is here and now  
You're all the love I need somehow  
I'm happy just to have you  
It's like a dream  
You're all the love I need somehow  
Although I'm not a sleep_

_And I never want to wake up  
It's like a dream  
Don't lose it  
Although I'm not asleep  
Don't leave it  
I never want to wake up_

_Don't lose it (don't lose it)  
Don't leave me (don't leave me)_

_And I can't lie  
Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
From you I cannot hide  
Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this  
And I've lost my will to try  
Loving feeling, make me long for your kiss  
Can't hide it  
Go on, go on  
Can't fight it  
Yeah, come on..._

_Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
And I can't lie  
This lovin' feeling  
From you I cannot hide  
Make me long for your kiss  
I've lost my will to try  
Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Can't hide it (can't hide it)  
Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Can't fight it (can't fight it)  
Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
So..._

_Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this  
Loving feeling, make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah, come on..._

_Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless (leave me breathless)  
Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless (leave me breathless)  
Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless (leave me breathless)  
Go on, go on_

Sophie had picked that song on a whim, mainly because it was a fun song, and quite a toe-tapper. And she was right. As soon as she opened her mouth, the cluster of girls took a step closer in awe. Nobody would have guessed that this voice could come out of that girl. After the shock wore off, the room broke into applause, hoots, catcalls, and even some whistles. All for her. _They like me, they really like me_ she thought to herself smiling from ear to ear.

"So she can sing a simple song," came a voice that obviously wasn't a fan. "A trained monkey can sing a song like that, but can she sing actual opera?" Melanie Jensen brought up, smiling ever so sweetly and Sophie.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you speaking to me? Pity, I only make room to hear what the important people have to say. Yes yes, I will be glad to sing from and opera"

"Don't worry about her, you did great my dear. Now let's show her you can sing an opera and hand her a glass of water for her foot," Erik's voice came through her head.

"How? The fat bitch is out to get us?"

"What was that?" Melanie challenged, her eyes shooting daggers at Sophie's head.

"I said all rabbits eat lettuce."

"Oh.. Well, yes. They certainly do. Now we're waiting, and don't mess up. I would hate to see the dreams of one so young dashed."

Sophie took a deep breath and started again..

_Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said  
goodbye.  
Remember me  
every so often -  
promise me  
you'll try._

_When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free -  
if you  
ever find  
a moment,  
spare a thought  
for me ..._

_We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but if  
you can still  
remember,  
stop and think  
of me ..._

_Think of August  
when the trees were green -  
don't think about the way  
things might have been ..._

_Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and  
resigned._

_Imagine me,  
trying too hard  
to put you  
from my mind._

_Recall those days  
look back  
on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do -  
there will  
never be  
a day, when  
I won't think  
of you ..._

_Flowers fade  
The fruits of summer fade ...  
they have their seasons so do we ...  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think of me._

Sophie smiled smugly at Melanie as once again the room was silent with many a jaw agape. Kaitlyn was looking on smiling so big, obviously proud of her friend, who again put Mel in her place again. Sophie had more reason to celebrate as a bag of soot fell from the ceiling, aiming right over the evilness. "Melanie, look out!" one of her cronies yelled in an attempt to save the current diva, but it was too late. Before she could move, the mess fell on top of her, dirtying her up from head to toe.

Everyone bust into laughter and Sophie just stood there, eyes wide with shock. "And that my dear, is why I told you to stay away from the back. I told you she'd get it. But this is only the beginning" Erik again told her in her mind.

"Yyyou, you did this to mee!" Melanie screeched pointing accusingly at Sophie. "I swear you will live to regret this. You'll never sing at this Opera house, or any opera house in Paris for that matter. I'm friends with some very powerful people!" and she ran out leaving a trail of black dirt behind her.

"Yeah yeah, go preach to someone else" one of the girls yelled after her, as the rest of the girls gathered around Sophie patting her on the back for doing what everyone wished; but never had the guts to try.


	9. Home Field Advantage?

A/N.. I really hope this chapter makes some sense. I was working on this at school and there were these two loudmouth girls yapping to each other right next to me so I couldn't fully concentrate. Talk about the giggle gang! I apologize if this doesn't make good sense and I will fix it.

Chapter IX.

Home Field Advantage?

Melanie stomped away muttering curses to herself, knocking props over and off of tables in a failed attempt to unleash her rage. Meanwhile, the others left on the stage had the opportunity to cheer and clamp Sophie on the back, every single one of them thought it was her doing; no one brought up the Opera Ghost. "We've been waiting for that forever"

"Can you show me how?"

"I'll pay huge francs to see that again!"

The cheering continued, some directed at Sophie, some just between a few girls, however one thing remained the same which was the look of sheer excitement in everybody's eyes. Until Jean showed up, ready to lecture the group in front of him. "Well ladies," he began sternly, "I hope whoever is responsible is very proud of herself. I just ran into Mme. Jensen backstage and she's in bad shape. She thinks everybody hates her." There were a few mutters of "She's right" among the group, but for the most part, they remained silent and gracefully accepted the lecture, knowing they had nothing to do with it. "Anyway, I expect the young lady or ladies in charge of this situation to make a full and sincere apology. If she leaves, the managers must choose a new leading lady and we get stressed out, overworked, uptight, and therefore get unbearable to work with. So it really is in your best interest to keep her here. Now go." The girls scrambled off in different directions, giving Sophie time to run up to the only place she could yell at Erik and not get caught. Well, the only place besides his house, but she didn't know how to get there... What was the next best thing? The roof.

Running up the stairs, for once without pausing to stop and rest, she made her way to the very top of the opera house. Wow, I can finally do it without stopping! Yay! I guess all these visits up here have paid off. But I'll be happy about it later… "Erik!" She yelled at the top of her lungs trying to get him to appear before her. When nobody did, she took a deep breath and tried again "ERIK GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT. I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME."

"You know for a guest you're quite rude. You didn't need to yell, I'm right here. Yelling won't make me appear any faster, and all you'll be doing is destroying your voice."

"Blame it on the suckiness of the future, and yes I did need to yell; you didn't hear me, and you mean to tell me if I were getting mugged somewhere and started screaming, because I was screaming you won't hurry?"

"I had no feeling you were in any danger my dear; you just want to be mad at me for before."

Damn he's good.

"Erik look I'm not mad at you, truth is now that it's over, I find it quite funny. I would have done something different, but you do good work. Anyway, I hope you have a plan, I'm expected to apologize to Satan's Secretary over there since everyone thinks I was responsible. It's just a matter of time before word reaches the managers." Sophie said leaning over the balcony letting the scenery amaze her. She watched people walking below, in no hurry to get anywhere in particular. There was nobody pushing or shoving each other, no cars honking, and no homeless families in the street. She'd looked down below a hundred times and never failed to be amazed. Erik brought her out of her daydream and wrapped his cape around her. 'You let me worry about those oafs of managers. I'll not have you apologize to that…that… Well she's not a woman by any means, so that thing. You're not to apologize to that thing. Am I clear?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, not really."

"You always win at these things, don't you?"

"Always."

"You're sickenly good at this."

"I'm the best."

"What do I do now?"

"You go back to your room and enjoy your bit of free time before lessons tonight" he told her opening the door and pushing her back down the stairs. Now whether what happened next was a rare burst of nerve, or real honest feeling, she didn't know, but she kissed him. "Thanks Erik" she said before turning away to leave. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back to face him. "What was that?"

"Well that is what I like to call a kiss. You know, I laid one on you, smooched you, gave you a double lip lock. Now just relax and try to enjoy it. I didn't bite you did I?"

"Well…no"

"Good, then settle down and think about if you liked it or not. I'll see you later Erik. Bye"

She scampered out the door and that was it, it was over. It ended way too soon in Erik's opinion. _Noo wait, come back. I wasn't expecting that. I'm better at it, really I am... I hope. Come back_ his mind screamed hoping his brainwaves would reach her.

As soon as she was out of sight, Sophie sat down pulling her knees up against her chest and laying her chin on them. "Wow" she whispered "what in the name of pinstripes is going on with me? 'Tania' wouldn't do anything like that, no Tania doesn't know if she even likes him… But 'Sophie', she really seems to." At a bang against the wall, Sophie's attention snapped up only to face off with Melanie. "I know you're responsible for what happened at rehearsals" she sneered "You just watch your back; I can have you arrested with one snap of my fingers"

"Oh yes, that's right, you have 'a lot of connections'. Save it for someone else sunshine"

"I shall enjoy watching you being dragged off to jail if you so much as try something like that again"

"Is one side of your hair longer than the other?"

Melanie huffed and stormed to the other side of the room, but not before turning around slowly, trying to look intimating. "You're move" she said quietly before walking out.

"My God, is everyone from the past as Looney as she is?" Sophie muttered, "And what was she talking about my move, it's her move." She concluded following the witch's lead and walking back to her room.


	10. Revenge is sweet Thanks to Ayesha

I don't know if anyone's actually reading, but I'm still going to finish this story for myself so I can say I didn't quit..

Chapter X.

Revenge is Sweet... Thanks to Ayesha

When she returned to the room, she looked around in awe. Shaking her head quickly, "Oh no no no this did not happen! She didn't, ohh damn her to hell! Do you hear that? Damn you!" The room was in shambles. Papers all over the place, clothes scattered and wrinkled, the bed was unmade and the sheets were pinned to the walls, the chair by her desk had a leg broken off which was used to smash her mirror. One of her lipsticks was used to write "Payback" on the wall. This was too much, now it was full on war. Sophie would make sure of it. Clenching her jaw, she proceeded to clean up what she could, trying desperately to think of something that would work. She could picture her friends back home going "Pftt, you have a brother. Revenge should be easy for you", but Trev never did anything like this! She had no reason to develop her war-like side. But now it was on, Sophie Deveroux vs. Melanie Jensen. Who would you place your bet on?

Sophie was able to pick up the papers, gather her clothes and fold them up again, though they would need to be ironed. Fix up the bed and gather her sheets down. The chair and the message would have to wait, she had an idea, and she needed Erik. He didn't have to actually do anything; she just needed to borrow one thing. "Oh Erik", she said sweetly, "I need your help with something. Would you be a dear and show yourself to me please." Instantly, he came though her mirror looking smug. "Now, you see how easy that was if you just ask me nicely? I am much more willing to cooperate."

"Yeah yeah yeah it can wait. I need your help."

"You sure do, what happened here?" He knew full well what happened, for he was able to stop it before more was done. He just wanted Sophie to get mad enough so she would agree to anything he suggested to her.

"You don't have to worry about doing anything Erik, I have a plan… But I need you to help me. I need to borrow something."

"Yes? Are you getting to a point?"

"I need to borrow Ayesha" Sophie said, ignoring his second comment.

"You need who? Why would you need my cat and secondly why do you think I would hand her over to you?"

"I want to flush her down the toilet to see if the water spins counter clockwise. Come on Erik knock it off, I'm a very busy girl now. Do you want me to blackmail you again?"

"Fine, but you better make sure she stays safe. I mean it Sophie, nothing is to happen to her or I promise we are no longer friends. She'll let me know if something happens."

"You talk to cats?"

"Ah! Never mind, now come before I change my mind" he commanded taking is leave back through the mirror and waited for her. _I'm walking through a mirror with the Phantom of the Opera.. You know people back home are modeling a straight jacket for things like this._ "Ohhh does this mean you trust mee? You're showing me how to get to your lovely domain and not blindfolding me"

"I'm letting you take my cat. Shouldn't that tell you something?" Sophie stopped dead in her tracks, "What kind of answer is that?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you say it."

"I don't need to say it. Aren't the actions enough?"

"Say it. Until then I won't move"

"Fine fine alright, Itrustyou"

"What?"

"I...trust...you"

She smiled inwardly, gloating. "There, that wasn't too hard now was it? We both got what we wanted. You finally told me that when you've been wanting to for so long, and don't deny it. I know you, and I'm trusted. Makes me feel good." Before she knew it, they were walking through Erik's house on search for the cat. Sophie never even felt them get into the boat or touch land. They must have been too busy fighting.

"Aww there's my little goldmine of revenge" she said scooping the moody cat into her arms. Ayesha stretched out her claws in response. _Don't even think about it you spoiled little beast_. Erik rubbed her head affectionately "Now you be good and don't worry about this girl hurting you, she wouldn't dare." he told the cat glancing up at Sophie as he talked, "that goes for you to my lady, you be nice to her; she'll be nice to you. You'll be home soon"

"Oh Erik. relax. You're acting as if you're sending her off to a sleep away summer camp. She'll be fine, I promise"

"A summer what? what's a summer camp?"

"Where parents send their kids out of the house for 3 months in order to get a break."

"Oh. Well now that you're talking my only company, is there anything else you need?"

"No, and I promise this will be worth it. You'll be proud of me"

"We'll see. Come on, I'll take you back" he said extending his hand to her. She gingerly accepted it and held the cat in her other arm.

When they reached the enterence to the dressing room, Erik again reminded her to take good care of his cat and saw her inside, waiting for another smooch. It never came. _It serves you right you nitwit, after you made her think you care about the cat more than you do her. I wouldn't kiss me either. _He lowered his head in defeat and went back to his boat to take himself home where he would sit wondering what Sophie had up her sleve. He remembered when he thought he shouldn't mess with her because she could probably make him into her prisoner by some strange contraption from the future. Maybe he was glad she was seeking revenge, he could finally see what he was dealing with and the extent of her 'power'.

Meanwhile, Sophie had figured out her plan, she just needed to put it into action, which was proving harder than she thought. Normally, she was the idea person, she would leave the carrying it out part to her brother or one of her friends. For some reason, she felt she couldn't come up with a story that sounded convicing enough. _This is it _she decided if ever she was going to pull this off by herself, this was the time.. She jogged to Melanie's dressing room, knocked on the door and waited. When the door finally opened, she didn't even give the other girl a chance to speak "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but there's a man downstairs who I believe has a giant bouquet of flowers for you. Maybe he's a suitor. Quite handsome too, best go catch him before someone else scoops-" Melanie flew out the door like a bat out of hell running backwards "This is just one more thing I'll have that you don't." And then she was gone.

" This is just one more thing I'll have that you don't" Sophie mocked in an annoyingly high pitched voice sticking her nose in the air. "Let's go in for the kill", she said to Ayesha inviting herself in the open room. "Maybe we'll have you do your thing, and I'll do mine.. What do you think?" The cat just stared at her. "What? don't look at me like that, you can't poop out on me." Sophie placed the poor cat on the bed and stood back, "Alrighty my dear, go ahead.. Sharpen your claws." Again, the cat stood like a statue. Sophie was starting to get frusterated. _Damn cats! Why can't they be more like dogs? You tell them to do something and they do it, not like these flea bitten furballs that wouldn't even listen to God. _(A/N: I like cats too, so pleasee don't be sending me nasty hate mail lol.. That is all). Seeing no choice, she poked the cat with her nail. Ayesha hissed and out came the claws. "Yes pretty kitty! there we go! Good good good, now hurry." Ayesha did her work walking around the bed and with the pillows, while the other partner in crime hurried over to the night tables where the clothes were, opened them up and proceeded to hang underwear over anything they could find.. Next she moved onto spilling all the perfume on the rug mixing them all together so the smell was something awful. For a finishing touch, she criss-crossed all the pages in any scripts she found laying out so Miss Primma Donna's lines and movements would be off. That was all they had time for before the evilness returned.

"Come on Ayesha, let's rock and roll. We'll finish this another day, that is if old mean daddy Erik doesn't shit a brick.. Why's he like that anyway?" she asked the cat expecting an answer, once they were in the saftey away from that room, she continued to talk. "Oh so you don't know? well that's ok.. Me either." She scratched the cat behind the ears and heard a soft purring, "Aww look at you. You're just like your daddy. You think you're so tough and mean but you're a real sweetheart on the inside.. But do you want to know a secret? I think I like your daddy. Even if he's grumpy sometimes. Not that I'm Mary Sunshine either, but I think he's a good person. I mean anyone else would have thrown me out into the street, but you know he didn't and I'll figure out some way to pay him back for everything.. But don't you go telling him sweetheart, this is our little secret, savvy?" Ayesha purred and rubbed her head against Sophie's hand. "That's my good girl."


	11. Lucy and Ethel

**Thank you so much to all that review! It always makes my day when I see the Review Notices. I'd take you all out to dinner and buy you a big cookie if I could. **

**Chapter XI Lucy and Ethel**

**While the two partners in crime skunked in the costumes department backstage, Erik took up post and watched. You didn't think he'd up and let her take Ayesha without knowing what was going on right? As the scene unfolded before his very eyes, he couldn't help but laugh. It was so…so immature. But when he thought of his list of reasons he liked, no, tolerated her; maturity wasn't tops on the list. He knew her well enough to know when the occasion called for it, she would be an adult and take everything in, but she was much more comfortable like this. Being able to let loose and have fun, even if it meant destroying the enemies dressing room. Perhaps she was right after all, it's more fun to play with the little devil rather then just kill her off. There will be no living with princess smarty pants after this.. He did catch every word to her speech to his cat though. So she liked him eh? Well he would have some fun with- **

**Ayesha clawed her way out of Sophie's arms and walked around with her ears perked. She knew when her master was around. "What's up kiddo?" Sophie asked the cat. _I'm talking to a cat.. This just has to be the first sign of insanity_ she admitted to herself. "Ayesha get back here, your pops will shoot me in the head if I come back without you" she pleaded getting off her butt and trailing behind the crazy animal.**

"**Hello? Is anyone in here?"**

_**Kaitlyn!**_

"**Yes, right back here. Don't worry it's nobody to be afraid of" Sophie tried to laugh off the fact she was wandering about like a nut all alone in the costume room. Grabbing the cat, not caring if she received any battle wounds, she made an appearance.**

"**Amazing! How did you do that so fast? I was just talking to a voice before. I didn't see anyone. Oh what a pretty kitty. Is she yours? Can I pet her?"**

"**I was right here the whole time, I guess you just didn't see me, but it's no problem. And I don't know if you should pet this cat, she's not really much of a people person…cat, and no she's not mine. She belongs to a friend of mine."**

"**Poo" Kaitlyn said reaching out her hand to rub Ayesha's head. Erik stayed put keeping an eye on these two. He was convinced they could be dangerous together. Sophie could come up with the daring stunts and on a good day, could sell a ketchup Popsicle to a woman in white gloves. Kaitlyn with the wide eyed innocence, well you would never think of her to be an accomplice in the crimes. God help anyone who went up against these two. **

**Kaitlyn went on petting Ayesha, and to both Sophie and Erik's surprise, the cat didn't mind. She sat there like King Tut and enjoyed the attention. Eventually Kaitlyn put her hand down by her side and looked around the room, avoiding any and all eye contact. She opened her mouth to say something, made a few random noises and closed it again.**

"**Something on your mind hun?"**

"**No…Yes"**

"**Well that covers the territory pretty well"**

"**Look Sophie, word is Melanie's dressing room was ransacked after a meeting with you and she threw a big fit. Now I know you're not too crazy about her but you wouldn't really…would you?"**

**Sophie sighed and wished Erik was here to explain for her. Well maybe not him exactly, but just someone else to talk. Hell, she'd even take Ayesha. "Yes, it was me. And I'd do it again too if I had the chance and you see this little lady" Sophie asked holding Ayesha up higher, "she helped me out. We did it together. Now if anyone asks I had nothing to do with it and you didn't see me."**

"**What are you talking about I didn't see you? I'm looking right at you aren't I?"**

"**No, I mean _You didn't see me"_**

"**I have no idea what any of that meant, but I want to help you. I want to do something to her too. Please let me in. Please please pleaseee"**

"**Aww Katie I'd love to, I really really would, but I can't be responsible for you too as well as myself. I'm a big mouth so it's very hard for me to not go and claim victory for upsetting the devil. I can't take the chance of adding you on, no matter how much I want to." Sophie said apologetically sitting down on a pile of material one might say resembles a modern bean bag. **

"**I don't think you're in any position to turn down help Sophie Deveroux, now I know whatever risks you take and I'm perfectly willing to risk them. I'm not a baby, I know what can happen if we get caught and I'm ready, willing, and able to help you out. Please let me." Sophie flopped back down on her "bean bag" and stared at the ceiling. "I don't see what's so wrong with letting the girl help you," Erik's voice came into her ear. "Now don't respond to me, she'll think your nuts but think about it. It's always good to have someone on your side to help" **

"**Ughh" **

"**What's wrong?" Kaitlyn came out of her angry state only enough to see something wasn't right. **

"**I uh, I, well we decided to let you help. The more brains we have to work on it, the better we'll all end up being" A ear to ear grin appeared on Kaitlyn's face and she jumped on Sophie grabbing the shocked girl into a hug. "For real? You mean it? I'm in?"**

"**You're in." **

"**One thing though.. Who's 'we'" **

"**Oh I thought you'd never ask." _This is going to be funnn _Sophie laughed to herself. _Well, it serves him right. _"Erik can you come down here please?" Erik froze on the spot. Oh no she did not! **

"**Erik now please, it's time to come out of hiding" **

"**Who's Erik?" **

"**He's the one who let me borrow this cat, Ayesha. He's an ally, don't worry. That is if he would ever come down!" **

"**I am warning you TANIA if she gets scared and screams you'll be the one to pay for it" he hissed into her ear. She stopped in shock. She couldn't remember the last time he used her real name, and assumed it was in the same mood as when a parent used their child's full name… Anger. Fully against his will, Erik moved from his hiding spot in front of the girls. Ayesha darted towards her master grateful for someone she recognized and climbed her way onto his shoulder. Sophie stood still praying he wasn't going to kill her, and Kaitlyn's eyes opened so wide it looked like she was being choked. "Y-you, it's…him…exists…real" was all she managed to utter. Sophie tried not to laugh, it reminded her of her mother who always talked in 'code' like that. "You school store butter home now." Kaitlyn continued to stare at Erik, the famous Opera Ghost standing right in front of her eyes. "I have to go tell-" Sophie grabbed her arm, "No, no telling. This is a partners secret. Nobody is to know alright?" **

"**Yes my dear, and might I add that if anyone were to find out, I know exactly who is responsible and where to find her" Erik threatened making things worse. "Erik, stop you aren't helping things." **

"**Well you brought me here." Sophie smacked him upside the head and continued back to Kaitlyn. "Now, as much as I hate to admit it, he's 100 right. You keep quiet, and you'll be safe. Do you still want in?" **

"**Are you kidding? I wouldn't leave this group for all the gold in China!"**

"**Good, so we're all in together! Lucy, Ethel and Fred!" They all stared at her. "Umm, ok what else.. Laverne, Shirley, and… Pick, Lenny or Squiggy." _No, that won't work either.. What else is there_ "Ahh, got it, got it. The Three Musketeers." That rang a bell and the group smiled at each other, they now had a bond. 'Now that we're a team, I have a few ideas you might want to use" Kaitlyn announced. Sophie and Erik leaned forward , obviously perky. **

"**My idea is…"**


	12. A note from your authoress :

I have a few ideas on what Kaitlyn's thinking, but since I love all my reviewers soooo much I want you to have a part in this story too. So I'm taking any thoughts or comments.. What should happen to Melanie? How do you want her to get her comuppance? Let me know and I'll work them in:)

Ris

Also, I have a few new ideas for stories I'd like to post here.. Tell me if the catch anyone's fancy.

_Untitled _(as of now, remember guys, works in progress lol)

Erik and Christine are now married and live as music teachers. Their daughter and one of her girlfriends are spying and acting out the scene. Suddenly Nadir drops by, grabs Erik and the two run off. The girls hatch a plan to follow in an attempt to find out what could be so important it would inturrupt a music lesson.

_Running From the Past_

Sara was an orphan by seven, spent some time in orphanges until she was 10. After sneaking away from the nun's watch, she wanders the streets looking for a family...Erik wanders the street, his heart pining for Christine. Two very different loners will form an unlikely bond.


	13. Magic Underwear

Hey all. I have to agree and wonder why this isn't getting a lot of reviews either. It doesn't really stink that badly does it? You all can tell me, I won't be mad haha. Any way, I've figured that it's the luck of the draw with reviews. For any of my stories, I've never gotten anymore than about 6 reviews so to come with this story and have 9, wow I'm just amazed. If I ever get a story going that gets all those 80 + reviews, I think I'd have a heart attack.

I have actually done the idea used in this story with my cousin when I was very little to his sister. We got in some major trouble for it, so I don't recommend it.

Love from the Future- Chapter 13. _Magic Underwear._

Kaitlyn's idea involved the underpants again. She had Sophie and Erik's full attention, they didn't know what to expect, but that was half the fun. When the underwear was brought up, all three went into hysterics.

"I love our maturity level" Kaitlyn laughed, her face and ears turning all red.

"Piss on maturity," Sophie yelled. "I'm immature and I'm damn proud of it too."

"Does your foul mouth affect you mature-ness?" Erik asked. "I've lost track on how many times I heard a dirty word come out of your mouth."

"Just because you were raised like that doesn't mean we all were."

"I stand by my complaint."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Erik, 'damn' is not a dirty word."

"Didn't hear that."

"Damn"

"Still didn't hear that."

"Damn."

"Can't hear you."

Sophie got up and moved to the back of the room. Her arms were crossed and she watched Erik out of the corner of her eye. Oh great, he thought. She's planning something. Sophie winked at Kaitlyn and moved closer to Erik, draping her arms around him like a mink stole. Erik tried to pretend he didn't like that and then tried to find the words to tell her to get off. She leaned in really close to his ear and rubbed his shoulders. "Damn" she whispered jumping back closer to Kaitlyn for protection.

The two girls burst into laughter again, crumbling to the floor while trying to hold each other up. "Hey, give me five" Sophie exclaimed holding up her hand.

"Why? What did I do?"

"No, you didn't do anything. Just hit my hand… And YOU" she said turning her attention to Erik, who was trying to sneak away. "You stay right there."

"I have been had" was all he said.

"Now, Kaitlyn. Back to you; it's easy. Just put your hand out."

"What for?"

"So I can say hello like Wayne Gretsky, that's why" Sophie protested wondering if it was really worth it just for a traditional celebration move. At least she didn't smack her on the butt!

"Who's he?"

"Never mind."

"So, anyway. Back to the idea," Erik interrupted them, desperate to get the conversation flowing back to something he could talk about.

"Oh yes, right. Anyway, what I was thinking is to collect her underwear or anything else she doesn't' want shown, put them on a pole, and parade around with them in public for the entire world to see. It's beyond embarrassing and it can't miss!"

"But who will hold them? We very well can't without being seen!"

Both girls realized Sophie was right and got quiet, mourning over their lost idea. It looked like it was back to the drawing board for them. It was a good plan, but there was just no way. It would give them away for sure; a one way ticket out to fire-Ville. Population: Two.

Erik sat by and watched the girls mope about with a faint hint of amusement in his eyes. "Girls have you any idea who I am?"

"Not now Erik, we don't want to play."

"Yeah, we just had our hopes and dreams cut to shreds by the harsh reality of how unjust the world is. How will we ever go on?" Sophie asked throwing her body down dramatically.

"Oh but how quickly you forget I'm a master magician."

"Yeah? Are you coming to a point?"

"So I can help you."

Sophie pulled a pillow over her head and spoke into it, causing her voice to become all muffled. "We need a creative team…Not a magician." Kaitlyn took the pillow and threw it across the room with revived energy.

"Hey, I needed that!"

"Not now, this is important!" she said excitedly, "he's a _magician_. He can _help_ us. She'll think they're possessed or something, ohh this is better then I ever thought" she squealed bouncing around in a circle, tripping over her feet.

Before Erik knew what hit him, he had two warm bodies attached to him ready to do anything and everything he asked. He wrapped his arms around them both and hugged them close. They really were good kids, even if they were giggly, smart alecks, and immature at times. He was glad he had them both. Hearing the shuffles from down the hall told them that ballet rehearsals were just getting started. Sadly, Kaitlyn unwrapped herself from his arm and headed out. "You two go over the details, I'll get them from you later on. Bye for now." She scampered out, then returned five seconds later.

"I forgot something," she explained nervously. She summed up all the courage she had and kissed Erik on his unmasked cheek. "Bye and thank you."

Sophie looked up at him chuckling, "I think you made a new friend."

"Do you know?"

"I do" _Oh, shit_. It was only after she said it did she realize what it was she said and how it must have sounded. "I mean, uh, I really believe you made a new friend." _Nice recovery_ she told herself. _But don't deny it... You had no problems with how it came out the first time._

"You know," Erik asked her laying his chin on her head, "Before you came here, she was a quiet little mouse who was never naughty and did what she was told."

"Well, what can I say, Erik? I'm just good at turning people over to the dark side. Loud and Proud."

"You mean like yourself. Complete with Dirty words and revengeful ideas by the plenty?"

"Well for starters, it was not me who came up with the revenge full idea, but yes. Exactly." She said poking him in the leg.

"God help anybody who declares war on you." He murmured holding onto her tighter.

"Whoa, I missed that. One more time?"

"Stay around and protect me."

_Protect him? He doesn't need any protection! If he needs protection, I am the Pigmy Queen. Maybe he's just in a 'mood.' Humor him, yes good idea. Humor him. _

"Of course Erik," she said rubbing his head as he closed his eyes. "Always."


	14. Talk of Summertime

Love from the Future

Chapter 14. _Talk of Summertime _

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the delay on getting this chapter up. I had it written out but had time issues getting to a computer. I was in a mushy mood when I wrote this so I apologize if it's too "sickenly sweet" I hope you enjoy it.

Erik held onto Sophie for a good ten minutes before pulling away. There was no crying involved, but lots of thinking. He had come to the conclusion he trusted her more than anyone; excluding Madame Giry of course. However, she already knew that and he told his mind to come up with something else; something she didn't already know. It decided to tell him that she was always the one to kiss him, but he'd never kissed her. _Damn you _he cursed at his mind _that was not what I meant. _

He came back to earth when she poked him in the back. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"I don't know."

"Erik don't close off on me, I don't buy that. You have to know, what's going on?"

_Just do it you idiot! _

"Well, umm…"

_This is it! _

"You see"

_Don't make me get ugly, do it NOW! _

He reached over and kissed her deeply pulling her close. Sophie's arms went around his neck out of instinct and her fingers played with his hair.

"No, this is a bad idea" he started, breaking away and turning around

"Wait, hold up. Want to explain why?" she didn't think it was a bad idea, in fact she very much enjoyed it. She was very curious to hear his explanation of why it wasn't good. He did want someone didn't he?

Erik looked at her sadly. "Because this is not your home. You know you don't belong here. You think you do now, but all these little differences between the times will matter soon. What if we were…together and you got the chance to return to your time? You'd leave me in a second."

"I think you know me a tad better than that."

"Don't you miss anyone back in your time?"

She reached over and took his hands. "Erik, I may never get to go back home and I've prepared for that. I've faced that demon. Yes there are people I miss. I miss them now and I'll still miss them 50 years from now so I've decided not to miss them in vain. I'm going to have fun and try to be happy."

Erik's heart was a mess. He wanted her to stay with him forever and then some, but if she was miserable because of him wanting her to stay he'd feel like pond scum. Why was it always him who got stuck making these choices?

"So, what did we have to discuss for Kaitlyn?" he asked quickly while Sophie rolled her eyes laughing. _Just like a male _she thought. _So typical._

"I see, going from the serious talk to underpants…What do they really look like in this day and age? Granny or thong?"

"Who or what?"

Giggling, Sophie sat on the floor laying her head in her hands. It was all she could do to stop from rolling around the floor helpless. She knew he was being serious but she found it hilarious all the same. "I'll show you later," she explained "Let's just say if you ever come home with me, you're in for a real shock."

"After this I will never be able to look at underwear, especially ladies underwear the same way ever again."

"None of us will, now let's get to work. We don't want Kaitlyn to think all we did this whole time was mess around." Sophie stated raising her eyebrows with a smile. "Besides Erik, when do you go around looking at girls underwear?"

"We didn't mess around. We got some serious work done."

"Yes dear, that's our basic excuse. Learn it, commit it to memory, and use at all times."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Good boy, it's smarter that way. Now about our plan."

The two yapped long into the night bouncing different thoughts off each other. It was harder seeing as they rejected the pole idea and there really weren't that many other ideas to choose from besides Erik's magic. They concluded to do it right smack dab in the middle of Melanie's performance, in front of everyone would be ideal. The crowd would know it was hers by the scene she would make. There would most definitely be photographers present, so they figured the more people who shared in their triumph, the better. Erik lectured her for half an hour about not starting to laugh or fidget before it was done or she would look obvious.

"Relax Erik, I know! I came up with the whole revenge idea anyway"

"Humor me please."

She sighed. "Fine. I promise I will not start laughing before anything is done."

"And?"

"And nobody else is to know because we are all sworn to secrecy."

Erik was satisfied enough to leave her alone and they went back to their evil deed.

"Hey Mr. Opera Ghost?"

"What?"

"I have another idea."

_She's a pro at this huh?_ He thought to himself. _Stay on her good side _

"Yes what is it?"

"What if we caught her doing a bad habit or something gross and sold it to the papers? Like her spitting, or picking her toes. The people would eat it up."

'There's just one little problem with your plan my dear."

"Oh, what's that?"

"How do you propose to get the picture in the first place?"

"Well, I don't. At least not by myself. I had someone in mind to help me. Someone who is very respected and known" she smirked giving him the puppy dog eyes, cranked up to full power.

"Well... Au revior and as you well know that means goodbye."

"Do I have to black mail you again?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I would."

"If you have any brains left in your head Madame, I assure you that would not be a wise choice."

Sophie grinned wickedly and ran her hands up and down his chest. "Then help me kind sir! Don't leave me all by my lonesome. It's not my fault, honest. I was led astray!"

Erik stiffened at her touch and looked down at her. "You scare me. You know that right?"

"Why yessir. Scaring people is almost as effective as whining if not more so. Plus, it's just more fun."

"Alright I'll do it." Good God what was happening to him? If she told him to run around in public flapping his arms like a chicken and then light himself on fire, he would have obliged.

"Holy shit, you will!"

"What did I tell you about that language and yes, I will do it."

She jumped straight into his arms and held him so tight. This revenge idea was her baby. Well, their baby. They finally had a bond over a common enemy.

"Hey Erik, you rock. You know that right?"

_I what? Think Erik, she's in a good mood now, she doesn't sound angry so it can't be a bad thing…can it? Just agree, it's always safe to agree. _

"So do you."

She laughed. "You have no idea what that means do you?"

"Haven't a clue."

She maneuvered herself so her head was strategically placed right over his heart. "It means you're amazing."

Erik swallowed the lump rising in his throat. "No mon ange" he whispered "not even close."

"Well I think you are. Does my opinion count as anything?"

_Yours is all that matters! _

"Yes it does, but I'm not the amazing one of the group. I think you are. I do not think you've changed one bit since the day you arrived on my doorstep. I can only imagine the shock you must have been put through but you're still as nice as you were then. "

"Only to you" she laughed. "I'm soft as a powder-puff Erik, I don't do anything unless provoked or pushed back into a corner."

Erik sat down keeping her close and laid his chin on her shoulder. "You won't ever have to worry about that from me. I promise" _If there is a God right now would be the time to show yourself. Please please please make her want to stay with me. I'll change, I promise I will. I don't want to be alone anymore, please! _

As if on cue, Sophie leaned her head up to look him in the eyes. "I have something to tell you" she admitted.

_Oh great, here it comes. She doesn't want to know me anymore… _

"I um, well... I think I love you."

_She what? _

"Don't get scared alright? It was just bugging me that you didn't know and if I kept it in for another second I would have exploded right here so I said it. I love you. I feel better now"

"I…I…"

She put her hand over his mouth, "I don't want to hear anything back unless you mean it or are ready to say it. You don't have to say it just because I did."

_I love you... _he rolled the words around in his head. They were words that seemed so foreign and wasted. Just thrown about by people who didn't know any better. Yes, he did love her, suppose he always had.

_Thank you God! As per our agreement I'm off to be a better member of society_.

"So did I scare you?" Sophie asked. "I mean I just blabbed that I love you and you're just staring at me not saying anything…I think I'm going to crawl into my hole now. When I was seventeen, there was this boy I really liked, his name was Lucas, but I never told him. Then once we didn't see each other anymore, I realized what a putz I was to let him walk away with out telling him, and I regret it to this day, and since regret is the worst feeling a person can have, I decided to go for this." She explained, hoping he would understand.

"Like Luciana" he whispered to no one.

"Like who?"

"Never mind, it's not important. It was a long time ago. Anyway, you didn't scare me sweetheart, I'm glad you told me and I'm glad it's out in the open.

_I'd be glad if you said it back _she thought sadly…


	15. Tiny Lies

Hey all! I'm so sorry to keep you all hanging! School and finals took a lot of my time up last week, then I was just cursed with awful writers block.. Seems I can write for hours on end in class, but on my own time I have some problems. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and thanks for being patient with me.

:Gives you all cupcakes:

_Love from the Future. _

Chapter 15

_Tiny Lies. _

The footsteps hurrying up the stairs the next morning told both Erik and Sophie they stuck around much longer than intended. Erik decided to make his get-away while he still could and wanted her to track him down later. Sophie agreed, even though she knew he would track her down. Try as she might, she could never keep a finger on him. He was always off doing his own thing, whatever it was. Already lonely without her friend, she trekked downstairs where morning rehearsals were getting underway.

After dodging all the "Where were you's?" and "Are you sick's?" she sniffed out Kaitlyn and gave her the 'We need to talk' signal.

"Well well well, look who decides to grace us with her presence this morning. What can we do for you this fine morning princess?"

"Go jump off a bridge for starters" Kaitlyn mumbled under her breath. Sophie just let it slide and smiled warmly at Melanie before choosing a spot to stretch out and start her warm ups. Melanie took the spot right next to her and Sophie groaned to herself, preparing for a battle. She had taken a big gamble with Erik and didn't exactly loose, but then she didn't exactly win either. He didn't get scared or run away, but he didn't say anything back. Sophie was nothing if not confused, should she had just kept her big mouth shut?

"I know it was you who destroyed my dressing room" she whispered threateningly. "Rest assured the managers were notified and you will be watched."

"You can't prove that Hun"

"I don't need proof. My word here is law. This is "Dodge city" and I'm the Marshall."

"And I'm Zulu, Queen of the Dwarf People. Admit it, you've got nothing on me. But now that you ticked me off, watch out. When you least expect it…Expect it. And there's no one around to prove I just said that" Sophie said with a wink and walked off.

Melanie stood fuming, clenching her hands into fists by her side. How dare that vexing little bratty new kid ignore her threats and power! There was only one other who showed the same defiance, but Sophie had just beat her by a landslide. Practice had began and both girls tried their very hardest to mess the other up. Melanie had shoved her knee into the back of Sophie's legs causing her to wobble about and fall to her knees on the floor. Sophie retaliated by holding her foot on Melanie's loose ribbons on her ballet shoes causing the other girl to trip over herself and lurch forward into a mirror.

If Madame Giry had seen what the girls were up to, she said nothing. If it was something to be settled on a dance floor, who was she to interfere? 15 thankfully quiet minutes later, she called the end of morning rehearsals, gave some quick pointers to some of the younger girls and wished everyone a good rest period, or as Sophie liked to call them, a weekend. Apparently the term didn't exist yet. The girls quickly trotted backstage and flocked into their own cliques while Sophie took her leave and shuffled off to her room to wait for Kaitlyn. She sincerely hoped Kaitlyn would be smart enough to figure out they needed to talk about Operation Princess Smarty Pants and also knew it could not be talked about in the open where any pair of ears could catch wind.

Sophie closed the door and leaned back against the wall looking up towards the ceiling. Then, changing her mind, she flopped on the bed and laid down backwards. Her brother always made fun of her for that, saying no normal person could possibly sleep backwards and It is very strange. She didn't care though, right now it was comforting and familiar. Her feet came in contact with something hard under her pillow and she kicked it aside to revel her backpack. She dragged it closer to her hands with the heel of her foot and laughed, remembering when she still made her home in Erik's lair and he caught her with the foreign object. She had demonstrated how it was worn for him and tried her very hardest to explain that it does not look ridiculous in modern times, and is in fact quite popular with students and adults alike. When she had put it on him, he reacted much like a dog that comes in contact with an embarrasingsweater. He seemed to get the idea of a backpack when she explained it was the shopping basket of the 21st century.

"You know, I forgot what was actually in here" she told herself unzipping it and sticking her head inside. She had her Outlander series, an Ipod, a few Cosmo magazines, some chips, and a hairbrush. Down in the corner, all crumbled up, a regular piece of notebook paper caught her eye. On any other day, it would have just been tossed aside as a random wad, but she picked it up and unfolded it carefully. It was a portion of a note she had written with her best friend Zoë back in high school.

_Zoë, my parents are going to slaughter me! I'm pulling a C in psychology and after I spent so much time telling them how easy the class is, I can't come with a C! They were already on my case ALL morning busting me to go online and check my grade, I'm scared. Any ideas?_

_Whoa, hey. Relax, I have a plan. Do what they want._

_Excuse me! Who's side are you on?_

_Do It. Go online, get your grade, but umm, fix it so it's to your liking. What you do is copy and paste the sheet into Word, change your grade to something more fitting, print it out and show them. Bim bam boom, you're done. Instant fixage._

_You are an evil little genius! I can't believe I never thought of that! I bow to you oh Goddess of evil ideas. _

_Make me proud now. By the way, Lucas was asking-_

"Sophie, are you in there?" Kaitlyn called pounding on the door. Sophie squeezed her eyes shut and tried to get back into the memory, but she had lost it. It was over. She had told a small, tiny lie to Erik. Yes, she did miss her friends and it was a very odd feeling she could probably walk in the same cities, past the same parks, and down the same streets as she did with her friends, but they were not even born yet, heck they weren't even being thought of! She knew Kaitlyn and Erik weren't going anywhere anytime soon, but she missed laughing at the stupid stuff and missed the friends it had taken her almost a lifetime to build.

"Wow, yea- yes Kaitlyn I'm right here. I'll be there in one minute" Sophie yelled back rolling off the bed and falling to the floor with a thud. "Damn bed" she cursed under her breath . She ran her fingers through her hair, smoothed out her shirt, pasted a smile on her face and opened the door.

"We need to talk," Kaitlyn told her walking in and sitting on the bed, placing one leg underneath the other. "It's a crisis."

"Oh wow, a crisis is never good. What's the matter?" Sophie needed to talk too, but her news was just what she discussed with Erik. If someone had a problem, they immediately came first. She couldn't help it, she was just always that way.

"Well, what do you do if you think you really like someone, but it's incredibly obvious that he has feelings for someone else?"

"Ohh boy, that is a crisis. Not a good situation at all. Well, how do you know he likes someone else?"

"All you have to do is look in his eyes."

"Mmm, when I was 16, I worked in a…" Sophie paused, trying to figure out how to word 'movie theater' into something a little more time appropriate. "… in a bakery" she finished, giving up. "Now, there was a boy who was working there, his name was Matt. I thought he was perfect in just about every way. One time I was in the bakers area being silly and dancing around, he comes up behind me and goes "Need a partner?" and danced around in the back with me. If he told me to, I would give him anything he asked for. But as it turns out, while he was doing all this flirting and dancing around with me, he was um, involved with another girl. If he did that with her, he could have done the same to me… Does it make sense what I'm telling you?"

"It's just that, well for once I want to be the one who gets noticed. Not Melanie, not a girl with a title, but…me"

"Aww Hun, I'm not trying to discourage you, but be careful when you think you've found Mr. Right, there might be a Mrs. Right he isn't telling you about."

"Still"

"Well who do you like but you think likes someone else?"

"His name is… Christian. He works in a jewelry store. Yes, a jewelry store." A jewelry store? Sophie was ready to say forget everything she just said, if he works in a store like that he must get beautiful pieces for free, or at least at a very good discount.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite ladies having a serious chat. Isn't this sweet" came a voice behind them. Both girls whipped their heads around in panic only to find Erik leaning back against the mirror with his arms crossed smirking at them. Two sets of pillows flew in his direction to punish him for the fright. "Look I'm sorry to interrupt" he started, trying to clear his name before the girls got ugly, "I just need to borrow Sophie for one quick second and then I'll leave you to your talk. I promise"

The girls looked at each other. "Should we believe him" Sophie asked, grinning wickedly at Kaitlyn, meanwhile looking for some fun.

"Yes, maybe he's telling the truth after all." Sophie smacked herself mentally.

_No, you're supposed to agree with me, that way we can have an excuse to tackle him and touch him… I guess.. Maybe. _

"Erik, why are you here?" Sophie asked quietly, looking up over his head.

_Is she really that mad at me?_

_Oh he thinks I'm mad now, wait till he see me when we're alone._

"I need to talk to you. Please, it's important" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her with him towards the mirror. Sophie turned her head and looked back at Kaitlyn. "If I'm not back in 10 minutes, send for the police." were her last instructions before letting Erik pull her onto his turf.

Kaitlyn sat back on the bed in a daze. "It's you he likes Soph, not me, not Melanie, and not some girl with a title. I think he's a good person, go easy on him now.."


	16. Once Upon A Dream

_Love from the Future. _

Chapter 16

Once Upon a Dream

Erik tried to be a gentleman and guide Sophie to the boat by leading her gently by the elbow. She had retaliated and yanked her arm out of his hand so fast, you'd think there was a shootout and she was reaching for her guns. Erik rowed, she sat with her arms crossed staring at him; silently daring for him to upset her. "Are you going to talk?" she finally asked, sick of the silence and tense mood between them.

"Not if you're going to be acting like a spoiled child."

"Spoiled Child. Oh that's rich Erik. Look, you dragged me down here, so you damn well better have something to say."

"What did I tell you about that mouth?"

Sophie glared at him. It was bad enough he pretty much rejected her, but now to sit and lecture her; acting like he was so right for acting like he did. He was going to say something, and right now. She sighed and put her head down.

"Seriously, what do you want? Ever since we met it's been all about how to fix me, or what I'm doing wrong, or changing me around. I gave everything to you. You had free reign over me, but now as I'm sure you can see, I have nothing else to give." she stood up and spun around as if this would prove her point. Her clothes, for one, were indeed different.

"I.. We.. You.."

"This is a good start."

"Will you kindly be quiet and let me finish my sentence! Now, as I remember it correctly you said I didn't have to say anything back until I felt ready. You are upset with me over nothing."

"Nothing my butt. Now stop the boat right now. I'm going back and I never want to see or hear from you again." Sophie didn't even wait for the boat to stop. She stood straight on the edge and dove right in, swimming in a mad dash to get back to the safety of her room. When she arrived, to her joy, Kaitlyn was nowhere to be found. She threw a blanket over the mirror, then put a stool against it so if he were to come in, he'd trip and she would know. Collapsing on the bed, she grabbed a pillow, curled up into a ball, and prayed for sleep.

Meanwhile, Erik had returned to his lair beneath the Opera house, where he had taken to smashing everything he could get his hands on. He considered lighting the place on fire, but thought better of it. That didn't get him anywhere before, and it wouldn't get him anywhere now. That girl was a spoiled Princess, that's all there was to it. Everything had to be her way, fitting for her, suited to her, she couldn't bow down and agree to anyone else's ideas.

_Oh yes she did you fool_! his breaking heart screamed to him. _You just couldn't tell. Now you've really gone and done it. What are you going to do about it?_

He didn't know. He was never good at apologizing to people; the occasion never came up. He wished for a friend, one friend if only for a moment. He needed help.

_My Dear Tania,_

_Before I start, I am quite aware of my using your "given" name opposed to our alias. I believe Tania is who you really are; you're life force and the fire inside you. "Sophie" is just a mask, hiding your true identity along with your feelings. While we're separated fighting, please know that even though you are angry at me, I'm sitting here wishing that you were the one I could talk to about this fight. Please let me try my hardest to explain.. You see, your kind words, your love and trust, well all this is very new to me. Growing up, I was an orphan under my own roof. Nobody was concerned if I lived or died. After a lifetime of such pain, it's very hard to come in contact with love and feel it's pure; that there is no ulterior motive beyond the kind words and loving eyes. Please forgive me for not returning or acknowledging your love. Believe me when I say you did nothing wrong, I just can't get past the hurt and the pain._

_Always,_

_Erik._

He studied it for a minute, making sure it was everything he wanted to say. Of course some things he would never tell another living soul and take with him to his grave, but he felt he could tell the basics. After all, he knew a few things about her did he not? His next challenge was how to make sure she received it. If he put it in paper form and left it for her, well she'd probably throw it away. If he enlisted Madam. Giry to deliver it, ah same thing. Once she figured it was from him, straight in the fireplace. He finally decided to give it to her in her dreams. Not as romantic or as personal as he would have liked, but it would have to do. At least until she decided to talk to him again. He looked up at the clock. 10:15. Two hours had passed since their latest fight, plenty of time for her to have forgiven him.

He sat down to relax and concentrate into entering her dreams. He watched as she danced with a young man with brown hair. He was in uniform. Come to think of it, all the men were in uniform. He listened in and discovered they were in love and the boy wanted her to travel with him to Hawaii, so she would be there if he needed her.(Bonus points if you can guess which movie this is. First one to answer gets a cameo in later chapters. Either you write, or I write. Ready... GO!) He guided her away and they were on a rooftop at sunset. She wasn't screaming at him, because well, this was a dream and in dreams there is no ill will. She stared out over the city below and took a deep breath, drinking it all in. Erik stood behind her, thoughts flowing through his brain, but at the same time impossible to say. He was feeling the thoughts where no words seem powerful enough; seem special enough. He sat down with her ready to apologize. This was it, if this didn't work he was done. No more hope. He began to explain about his past with his mother, the only love of his dog, the hate of the village locals, the headliner in the traveling circus, and the pain of Luciana's tragic death. Sophie sat silently throughout the whole story never breaking her eye contact. At some points, her eyes would fill with tears and others just left her flinching as if she could feel his very pain.

When he finally finished, she sat, unable to speak. Without warning, she jumped up and once again hugged him as tight as she could. Maybe the harder she hugged him, the more his torn and broken heart would heal. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Oh God I'm sorry." she sobbed over and over. "I was an ass, I was showing off trying to act all tough and cool but I'm sorryy."

Erik hugged her back tight with a smile. "Must I remind you again to watch your mouth young lady? what am I going to do with you?"

"Well, first you can bring me back to my other dream so I can tell Danny goodbye. I don't want him to think I up and left him. Then, can we finally sleep for real, tomorrow is a big day." Sophie took off out of his arms and sprinted across the roof waiting for him to follow.

"Wait just a minute. Who's Danny?"

"Never mind Erik.. Never mind."


	17. Secrets

_Chapter 17_

Secrets

Erik crossed his arms and tried not to smile. He could have fun with this. "No Sophie, no 'never mind', who's Danny? A lover boy?" he asked making kissy noises batting his eyes at her.

"It's not important Erik, just relax. It was only a dream."

"I'm sure it was, now who is he?"

" No one Erik, it doesn't matter. He's not real." Sophie exclaimed, exhasporated.

"Was he terrible to you? You know with me being the Phantom, I could just well you know… kill him."

"No, that's not necessary. You see, I don't even know him. It's just somebody that's cute. That's all."

"Ah watching from afar I see."

Sophie groaned. Erik would never get this was a character from a movie. Hell, he wouldn't even know what a movie is.

"You could say that, now shut up." Sophie laughed smacking him in the arm.

"Mean!"

"Oh poo, you used to do much worse."

"Yes. Now my dear, would you like to continue with your precious lover boy, or stay with me in the very dungeons of my despair." Erik asked in a tone that basically told Sophie there was no choice. She was going with him regardless of if she liked it or not.

"I'll stay

As Erik led her to his lair, Sophie thought about how she would tell him. Since he shared something deep, dark, and personal with her from his past, she only thought it was fair to do the same. She bit her lip and picked at the imaginary nail polish wondering if they had taken a secret passage; she could have sworn she saw the boot mark she made during a previous fight . It's funny how when you're dreading something, it comes upon you entirely too soon. Suddenly, they were approaching the lake and Sophie trotted behind Erik into the boat and made way for home.

"You've been meaning to say something to me ever since we left. What is it?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing."

" 'Nothing' does not work with me mon ange. You do too, I can see it."

Sophie plopped down on the floor and Ayesha strutted up demanding attention. Sophie obliged meanwhile wondering how Erik possibly knew everything "I've got nothing important to say Erik, don't worry about it."

"You know my dear, it is not very wise to lie to the great and powerful phantom."

"Oh else what? You'll Punjab me? Ah you don't scare me slick, I'll pay attention to your warning though."

"So, let's have at it."

"Ok Erik, ok you win. But once again, you don't play fair."

Erik chuckled, "Why do you think I always win?"

"Now let's see, where to begin. I figure now it's my turn to share personal things with you since you did the same to me. So don't laugh, don't poke fun, and save questions until the end."

"Deal."

"Alright, well you already know that Sophie is just a creation of yours. My name is Tania. Tania Adrianne Richards. I'm originally from New York, but moved to Arizona when I was 12. Well, actually it was my parent's thing. I had nothing to do with it. Um, I have an older brother Trevor who's a real pain in the as- um rear end but I love him anyway. Anyway, I'll get right to the "personal" part I was talking about, I'm sure that would be much more intresting for you anyway."

Sophie put her head down and lifted it up again, pushing stray hair out of her face. Ayesha immediately picked her head up and gave out a look, silently demanding to know why the attention had ceased.

"Alright, alright you silly cat, I'll continue." she whispered softly. She put her head down normally and found Erik staring at her.

" You know it's creepy being stared at." Sophie announced, absent minded-ly petting the ball of fur in her lap.

"I'm going to let that one go," he said scooting over and sitting next to her. If she by any chance had a breakdown, he would now be close enough to stop it. "You were saying my lady?"

"I had an older sister I never met. Her name was Dayna. She died the year before I was born."

"What happened?"

"Drowned. She drowned in the backyard pool. My parents were out for the day and left her in care of a babysitter, she got outside and fell into the pool." Sophie explained looking at her feet. "She lingered in the hospital for 8 days before my parents came to the conclusion that nothing was going to get any better, and she died.. I always begged to hear the story, I found it hard to believe that I at one point had a sister. I always got the same version again and again, and nobody ever answered my questions. I even found an article about her in the paper and thought about contacting the doctor. My mom gave her Christmas cards every year as if she was still with us, and when I was 12 I asked if I could read them. My mom said I wasn't old enough. So the next Christmas when my parents were out, I ripped open all the envelopes and I read the cards. I got the feeling my mom couldn't wait to die and go be with my sister. Like my brother and I weren't good enough and couldn't please her. From that time on, I only thought I was here because she was dead. A "replacement" so to speak."

Erik wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as tight as he possibly could. "Mon ange I'm sure that's not tru-"

"Anyway, my mom got her wish. Last year she passed away. Drunk driver."

"Drunk Driver?"

"Wow. Um, you've had too much wine, then go off and try to control a horse. Only it's not a horse. The jerk was driving a big truck, about the size of an elephant."

Erik's eyes jumped back into his head as he tried to think of something to say. "And your father?"

"Ran off, he's here somewhere. When I was a teenager, we came here to Paris on vacation. When it was time to go home, my dad told us to go on ahead and he'd catch up in a few days. Well, he never came back. When he didn't want to come home with his family, well that should have been my first clue, huh. But I was too naive and too stupid to figure it out."

"You were a child, children cannot be expected to figure such things out. It is not in their nature."

"I wish to God I did figure it out Erik, it would have saved me a lot of pain in the long run. I sat up every chance I could waiting for him and wishing for him. Maybe if I knew what was going on, I wouldn't have bothered."

Erik pondered this laying his chin on top of her head. _It's true_ he thought reaching a final conclusion. _She's right. What good does wishing do when no one hears you.._

"Besides Erik," Sophie's soft voice broke him out of thought. "You already know the most personal thing about me."

"What is that?"

"My weight."

"Aw let it go mon ange, what is it you say? Chill out?"

"My own words coming back to bite me in the butt, and Erik?"

"Yes?"

"I am well aware of where your arms are right now, but can you please loosen up a little? It's hard to breathe."

As always, please be nice :) If you have any ideas for future chapters please let me know :) I love all your feedback! Go ahead and press that little blue button. You know you want to


	18. You Will Ask Questions

My Love, My Future, My Life

Chapter 18

You will Ask Questions

Hey everyone! I hope you guys are still with me. School has started again much to my ever ending dismay, but since you've all been so nice and so patient I decided to give you all and update. I hope you like it, and I sincerely hope you all review. I love reviews, they make me happy and make me want to continue on this.

"Oh, so you mean do this?" Erik asked squeezing her tighter.

"Can't breathe...Will kill me…fast…"

"I wonder if it is too late to think of a new career for you my dear. Acting is not your forte."

"Oh shut up, I really couldn't breathe"

Erik responded by throwing a blank piece of sheet music at her, and was greeted with a nice, pink tongue. It was un-lady like and he said so.

"Eat my shorts" Sophie told him, trying not to turn into a laughing pile of mush on the floor. That was one of her favorite sayings and just because she was in a time where women were expected to behave, well let's say that wasn't going to stop her.

"Mon Ange I think I will pass on eating your shorts, but come. It is now time for rehearsals and you will be missed. Grab your friend and we shall congregate back in your room."

"Erik is this really going to work?" she asked sitting in the boat trying to balance herself.

"Is what going to work my dear?"

"Trying to embarrass Melanie. I mean I haven't exactly been here long enough to dig up some real dirt on her."

"Then you will research mon ange, I'm aware you haven't spent much girl time with her, but maybe other girls here have. You will have to research."

_Ugh I hated research! I was never good at it. _

"Think of it as a challenge Sophie. I know you well enough now to know you like to be challenged."

"Says who?"

"Says me, that's who. Now this won't happen unless you are committed."

"I seem to remember this talk before." Sophie said sarcastically stepping out of the freshly docked boat. She was a ball buster, and knew it. Erik was rather fun to annoy although she was worried that one day he wouldn't figure out that she was only playing.

"You're going to send me to an early grave. And I mean a real live hole in the ground." Erik said winking. "Now listen to me, you go down there and get it done. You talk, you ask questions, and you beg and plead if you have to."

"Yes father. Anything you say. After that, may I go to bed or does the farm need to be plowed?"

Erik poked her in the shoulder with the oar of the boat almost causing her to trip over her feet. "Go on"

_Ugh! Slave driver!_ Sophie thought opening the mirror and quietly slipping inside. _I wonder what he would be like as a voice coach. Maybe I should really give Christine more credit. _

"Sophie, Rehearsals in 2 minutes, Better start moving" Madame Giry announced, banging on her door; scaring the poop out of Sophie.

"Yes Madam, I'm coming. I will be there."

Madame Giry moved on, knocking the next door to alert the owner of that room.

_Well. _Sophie thought tying her hair into a bun and grabbing her shoes. _Let's have at it. Melanie, let the games begin… Again._

XxXXxx

"My God, Sophie I have so much to tell you" Kaitlyn squealed nosily. Madame Giry looked at the two sternly and Kaitlyn gulped. She hadn't meant to cause a ruckus and hoped they wouldn't get in trouble.

"Quiet girls! Your brain cannot think of dance while your heart is occupied.'

"Kaitlyn shh, you'll get us thrown out. Meeting, back at my room. After rehearsals." Sophie whispered stretching her leg out on the barre while keeping on eye on the movements of the perfectionist ballet mistress.

While the girls danced, Melanie took it upon herself to sit in the front row and "critique" the girls as an audience member. When Sophie pointed the wrong leg she was deemed as 'Hopeless", When Marie, one of the younger girls at only 9 years old tripped and fell, Melanie called her a demerit on the ballet troop.

Sophie saw Kaitlyn pick up a prop behind them on the floor, which just happened to be a woman's high healed shoe. The girls spun gracefully and the shoe went flying. Sophie ducked her head and bit the inside of her lip to keep from laughing out loud as Melanie flew into a rage holding her eye. She succeeded in not laughing out loud, but was unsuccessful in letting out a snort. Thank God nobody else noticed. They were all busy with Melanie. As the ballet rats rushed over to look at the fallen singer, Sophie shot Kaitlyn a wink and went over with the rest of the concerned girls.

_Oh that was great! _she thought. _I hope Erik saw that. _

"I did," Came a familiar voice in her head.

"Damnit Erik, why or how do you keep doing that." she muttered, so quietly under her breath.

"Never mind Mon Ange, now our time has come. You will go and accompany her back to her dressing room and will then decide to take care of her. In that way, we shall acquire the information we need."

_Hold up now, I'm going to do what??_

"Just do it," Erik snapped, and then he was gone.

Sophie was stuck. Erik didn't sound like he was in the best of moods. She didn't want to ignore him and risk his temper, but fawning over Melanie and being at her beck and call was more than she could handle. _Damn I was doing fine for myself until Erik decided to show up_ she thought angrily. _I would have been alright.. In fact I WAS alright.. Before he let me stay…Before he showed concern._

_No you wouldn't_ her conscience argued. _If it wasn't for him, you would be lost and alone in a strange century with no one to turn to._

_Ugh, Alright, Alright. Fine! I'll do it. _

"Madame? Might I volunteer to take Melanie back up to her room and see if she needs anything."

Madame Giry looked up, confused. It was not plain to see that Melanie and Sophie were not the best of friends. However, Sophie did seem more than willing to be of service, so maybe the past spats were history. "Yes of course dear, go right ahead."

"I don't want her," Melanie spat, as if Sophie would lead her through fire to her death. It didn't help that she flung "Her" as though it burned her tongue just to say.

_Psh! I don't want you either bioatch._

"Melanie now that is not very thoughtful. Sophie is willing to help you and only wants to make sure you are alright. Now you will go and don't argue."

_Now I know how Erik got so bossy._

Rolling her eyes, Melanie reluctantly took Sophie's outstretched hand and leaned on her for support.

Kaitlyn gave Sophie a "what the hell are you doing?" look but Sophie shrugged it off. She'd explain later.

"That's more like it," Madame Giry sat back, apparently pleased. "Now off with you both. And the rest of you," she shouted to the ballet rats. "We are still in rehearsals. They will be extended for another 25 minutes. Take your positions!"

Melanie and Sophie left to the sound of whinesgroans.


	19. An Unexpected Turn of Events

My Love, My Future, My Life

Chapter 19

An unexpected Turn of Events

Melanie and Sophie limped away from the ballet troop without looking back. The tense silence was enough to choke even the strongest of horses. Sophie started to say something, then thought better of it.

"I know you're up to something," Melanie accused. Yep, the ingrate is back.

"Wow Mel, that's like a thank you.. But different" Sophie shrugged. "I am helping you, after all."

Melanie rolled her undamaged eye and came to a halt, crossing her arms. "Yes that's exactly it. You're helping me, you are up to something.. Though I can't say I completely blame you. I would be plotting something behind your back as well."

_Jesus, if this girl would park her stupid pride for one second, maybe we could have actually became friends.. _

They continued walking in silence and soon came across Melanie's door. She unlocked it and walked in, practically closing the door in Sophie's face. Sophie took a deep breath and shut her eyes tight before entering. She made a brief mental note to slaughter Erik the next time she saw him.. He probably knew dirty secrets of every single person involved in his Opera house.. Why on earth was he making her do the impossible?

"Do you need ice or anything?" she asked Melanie, who grunted and turned her head away.

"Thank you Sophie, that would be lovely" Sophie mimicked, she had always hated when her mother did that to her as a child.

"Non, you can go now" she answered in a small voice. "I'll be fine now."

Maybe it was loneliness kicking in, maybe it was the need for a friend who didn't skulk around underground and in corners, maybe she was just becoming a softie in old age, but whatever the reason Sophie Semler felt her heart pull. She made a place for her on the bed next to Melanie and looked at her.

Suddenly, it made sense. It all finally made sense. If she hadn't landed somehow by Erik's door, she would have a chip on her shoulder the size of China, very much like the poor girl in front of her. It was a long shot, but she figured hell, it's worth a try. She would do exactly what Erik did, in his own way.

Show concern.

Not that she would immediately become best friends with this girl, but she could care. She could be interested. Would it be an acting job? Sure. Would things change between them? Maybe. For the better? Well, like the saying goes, "Anything is possible."

"Melanie, how did you get into dancing?" she asked, shifting her weight on the bed to sit cross-legged.

"What?"

"Yes, you heard right.. How did you start?"

"Mon mere. My mother danced. Oh she was so graceful, like a beautiful swan, or a deer. It was like nothing could touch her when she was dancing, the outside world did not exist. Since my father was not, what we shall call the most attentive, I too desired that kind of joy. What about you?"

Here it was.. The moment of truth. "It's a rather long story…"

"Nonsense. I told you mine."

"Alright," Sophie took a deep breath. "Back home, we have schools of dance, music, and voice. Now you cannot just sign up and say "here I am, teach me." No, you must audition and be the best of the best."

"Like putting on a show here!"

"Right. Now I started dance when I was around two. I started with ballet, then moved into tap. Eventually I got kicked out of the class because I was mouthing off, thought I knew everything" Sophie laughed. She didn't actually remember getting the boot, but it was a story that was passed around many a holiday table.

"It wasn't until high- I was a teenager I started again. I became obsessive with attending one of the schools. I wanted to be the best, I wanted to be the Prima Ballerina. I got good reviews and feedback, but I was only good, not great, and not the best. So I worked harder and pushed myself harder then ever before. By the grace of God and every miracle in the world, I got in! I was accepted. But it was not to be."

Melanie's bright eyes turned downwards and she formed the word "oh" with her mouth.

"I was in school for six months, and all the while I would watch the other dancers. The grace, the passion, the real, true love of the art. I felt like a fraud, a traitor, a blemish on dance as a whole."

"Why?"

"Because I was good, not great, and not fit to join the ranks of these other girls. I left two weeks later.'

"But if it's what you love…"

"That was it, I wasn't sure it was what I loved. I wasn't sure if I wanted it for me, or because my parents wanted a star, or if I only wanted it so I could be better at something then somebody. Now with my hindsight, I want it. More then anything."

"Well then it's up to you to get it. Nobody else can do that for you. Do you want to be the best?"

"Yes, I do. I want to be the best."

"Well second best around here at least," Melanie said with a small smile.

Sophie was bowled over. Did Melanie just make a funny?

"No, I think the best title is mine" she laughed.


	20. Bonus Secrets

My Love, My Future, My Life

Chapter 20

Bonus Secrets

As Melanie and Sophie exchanged their dancer stories, Erik took his place in the darkness under Melanie's dressing table. It was his plan to be another set of ears so to speak for any revealing of dirty little secrets. As you can imagine, what he learned was quite different.

"So that's it," he muttered picking up Ayesha who crawled and jumped around at his feet. Boy that cat was smart, how she managed to make it over he wouldn't even think about.

"I don't get it" he continued, "Melanie was such a..a rude.. Person to her and she's pronging about wanting to be her friend? She certainly is a strange girl."

Without warning, it came floating back to him; a conversation that had taken place on her first real day with him

"_You would become friends with the 'Devil's Child?'"_

"_Mmm, the Devil's Child I would have to think about… but I want to be friends with Erik." _

After all he had done in his life, after all the pain and suffering and fright he ever caused, she still wanted to be his friend as well. And that was weeks ago. Before they knew the other.

_Now Erik was not only sure, he was positive. Yes, he did love her. If he was honest with himself, he supposed he always had. Yes she had come up with this evil scheme but apparently she was unable to follow though if it meant hurting another person and well, that just earned her bonus points in the book of Erik Destler. _

_Though he had to admit, part of him was sorry at not seeing Melanie get her comeuppance, at least for the other girls she bossed about over the years. For the first time in years, Erik genuinely smiled and settled back to listen to the girls. _

XxXxX

"Was your family proud? For getting into the school I mean" Melanie asked getting up and grabbing a water cup.

_Thrilled. _

"They couldn't have been happier. Of course by this time it was just my mom, my brother and myself."

"What about your papa?"

_Gone._

"He.. He was traveling a lot by this time.. Job." Sophie lied through her teeth. She knew this wasn't common in the 1800s, she was different enough. The last thing she wanted was to create a brand new barrier. "My brother teased me for weeks on end, saying dancing was wussy and apes could do the exact same thing but he was proud.. I know, I guess boys just have trouble showing it."

"Wussy?"

Sophie kicked herself mentally. "Um, prissy. You know for spoiled little princesses who only care about themselves. But it's more then that I think, it's that we have to take care of ourselves and look out for ourselves. Isn't that different then only caring about us and only us?"

"Oh don't ask me,' Melanie shrugged, "If things were perfect for me I'd be the star ten times over."

Erik snorted.

"So, are you betrothed to anyone?" Melanie asked, "Or are you already spoken for?"

"Me married? Nah, it never got that far."

"Oh so you were with someone"

Erik listened intently.

"I was, yes. But once again it wasn't to be. This isn't much of a story I'm afraid.. He wasn't who I thought he was basically. Started out wonderful but then slowly I figured things weren't normal. He would never see me, he'd go out with his friends over me, heck he didn't even want to tell me where he lived."

Erik balled his fists.

"For a long while after I wanted to be a nun. I said forget boys, forget love, forget the hurt but then something happened."

"What? What?"

"I met someone else. I don't know exactly how, or gosh even why.. But I did."

"Does he feel the same?"

Sophie sighed and gave a little shrug, "I'm not sure. But he knows how I feel. That's step one I think. See, when you've been hurt beyond belief, and you think you lost all humanity, to even think you can possibly care for someone else is just- wow. It's just amazing"

"Does he live here? In Paris?"

Sophie shifted her eyes towards Melanie and smiled, a little too dreamily. "As a matter of fact… Yes. He does."

"Oooh who is he?" Melanie sat upright against her pillows and giggled, "Is he a regular? What does he look like?"

_Uh oh _Sophie thought. _Now I did it, what do I do now?_

"Well his name is uh, Monsieur Destler. Yes, you could say he's a regular. Oh he's tall, about 6'2, black hair.. Beautiful blue eyes, oh and the best part is he sings!"

"No!"

"Yes!'

"You should invite him to open auditions one day, I'm sure he is wonderful."

"Ohh he's been around more than you think.. Much more."

Erik's ears had already stopped working. She loved him? She was serious about her affection? He couldn't remember a time in his entire life that made him feel as good, or as happy. His whole body felt warm and fuzzy which was a brand new sensation for him and would have normally turned him uncomfortable but he didn't care.

His angel, his Future Angel loved him.

Of course, there was one problem. He was not supposed to have heard this deep secret. How was he ever going to behave the same around her? Of course he could always use the excuse he read her mind, but that seemed kind of weak did it not? How could he know some things, AKA her newly formed friendship with the current diva, but not others. No, that wouldn't do. Either he needed the excuse of all excuses, or he would simply have to control himself; an idea which seemed much easier said then done.

"God," he prayed, reverting to his Catholic upbringing. "You made her love me, now please help me to keep it."


End file.
